


It's a complex

by AmberRed91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lite anal play, Making Love, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Non- graphic talk of rape, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRed91/pseuds/AmberRed91
Summary: A trip to the family cabin sparks two shocking relationships. One between Regina and Henry and the other between Regina and Emma. ASmut, porn with a little plot but mostly just sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is a guilty pleasure of mine. Henry is an adult. Eighteen, nineteen years old. The relationships between mother's and son are consensual. This is a parent child incest story. If you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned!
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I apologize.

The drive to the summer cabin was a little over a two hour trip. Unfortunately for Henry he waited until the last minute to pack his bag. In his rush, he tossed his phone charger in his pack that was currently in the trunk. There was another thirty minutes to go and his phone gave the last bit of juice it had to shut down and die. Henry sighed and yanked his ear buds from his ear.

Reaching forward, he began to twist the knob on the radio, looking for a station. Static, static, a station dedicated to 'the word of god' and more static. Henry flopped back in his seat and sighed, resting his head against the window. 

"You know you could make conversations like people use to do twenty years ago. I promise it won't hurt you." Regina smirked as she kept her attention on the road.  
"I'm sorry. It's just a long drive and it's boring." Henry complained putting his feet up on the dash.  
Regina gave him a disapproving look.  
"Well just imagine how i feel. No music or talking for almost two hours."  
"You know if you were to trade in and upgrade your car, you could have a new radio with Bluetooth. You don't even have an aux cable."  
"There is nothing wrong with my car."  
"It's like thirty years old mom and not in a cool way. Let it go."

Regina gave a small grunt. Not wanting to admit he was right but he was, as usual.  
"Pay attention to the road. I always miss the turn to the cabin." Regina searched each side of the road for the turn.  
"You know most cars now have built in GPS systems..." Henry said with a smug look on his face. Regina gave him a look that said it was the end of the conversation. Henry just chuckled as he looked out the window. Nothing but tall trees on both sides of the road and no civilization for twenty miles in both directions. The definition of bum fuck no where.

The summer cabin had become a traditional family trip ever since Neverland. This year was likely to be Henry's last trip for a while. When the trips first started Henry insisted all his family went. It was awkward at first, but they did it for Henry. Regina always came up a day or two before everyone else. Just to make sure everything was clean and in order. Henry decided to keep her company this time. Graduation was last week and he only had a few months before he went off to college. He really wanted to spend his last summer with his friends, but he knew Regina needed more time. Even though she would never admit it she secretly loved the family trips. Charming, Snow and Neal. Emma and Hope. This year no Hook wich everyone was grateful for. He never liked being there in the first place. The one time he actually came he complained the whole time.

Henry sat up and put his feet back on the floor when he saw the road to the cabin.  
"Up there on the left. That's the turn!" Exciment clear in his voice.  
Regina began to slow the car for the turn. She always hated the road to the cabin. It was a dirt road. Always leaving her car covered in dust and fresh little dings from rocks. This year however, there had been two days of non stop rain. So no dust just mud. 'Perfect' Regina thought to herself while rethinking David's offer to take the truck. She eased the car down the narrow road following its bends and curves. They came upon a large puddle and Regina slowly began to drive through it.

They had driven a little move than half way through the puddle when the car became stuck. Regina pressed on the gas and a large wave of muddy water came flying up from the back passenger tire. She tried again and again, still nothing. Just digging herself further in.  
"Fuck." Regina banged her head into the steering wheel. Henry expected that kind of language from Emma but never Regina. He could only recall her using the 'f' word maybe twice in his life. All he could do was smile and laugh a little. Regina looked over at her son.  
"Not a word form you."  
"I'll go see if I can push us out. When I say, give it some gass ok?" Lifting his hands in surrender.  
"Fine. Be careful."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine it's just some mud." 

Henry made his way to the back of the car. Having no choice but to walk through the puddle of water that came up past his ankles. Soaking his shoes and socks. On the side of the road he picked up a large branch that must have fallen off during the rain storm. He wedged it underneath the tire that was stuck to give it some friction.  
"Ok on three floor it." Henry yelled to the front of the car. Regina rolled her eyes at the use of 'floor it'. No doubt something he had picked up from his other mother.  
"One....two....three..." Henry began to Bush the car and Regina 'floored it'. It didn't move at first, then it took off covering Henry in mud and water.  
Regina slowly came to a stop and got out of the car.  
"Henry are you alrig-...oh my!" Regina looked at Henry. Covered in mud literally from head to toe. She really tried to smother her laughter but it was no use.  
"Oh it's funny is it. No 'thank you Henry for getting the car unstuck.'"  
"Im- im sorry sweetheart really." Regina was still trying to stop laughing, tears in her eyes now.  
"That would be alot more convincing if you weren't laughing." Henry began to walk to her and she pulled out her cell phone.  
"This is going in the scrap book." She was still chuckling. Snapping a few pictures.  
"Well let's see how funny it is when I sit in your car hmm?"  
Regina stopped laughing. "That's not funny Henry."  
"How else am i going to get to the cabin then?"  
"You walk. Henry, don't you dare."

Henry moved to his side of the car and opened his door.  
"You can clean it with magic when we get home."  
He opened the door and slid in his seat.  
Regina huffed her annoyance and got in as well. Henry was sitting in his seat, arms folded behind his head. Globs of mud dripping off of him.  
"Oh god...please do not touch anything." Regina crinkled her nose at the smell of earth and stagnant water.  
"Like this?" Henry lifted his hand, hovering over the window. Lifting a eyebrow as a threat. He pressed his huge hand on the passenger side window, leaving a large streek of mud. "Or this..." He reached over with a muddy finger extended out and touched the tip of Regina's nose.  
"HENRY DANIEL MILLS...." Regina screamed as she tried to hide her face from his dirty hands.  
"Relax it will come off. Let's go so I can shower... it's starting to get itchy." 

Regina checked herself in the mirror for more mud and then began the drive to the cabin. About ten minutes later the cabin came into view. It was rather large with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen and living room with a large fire place. It also had a huge wrap around porch with tables and chairs over looking the lake and fire pit. When they came to a stop Henry was out the door in a flash. Regina opened the trunk and Henry was about to grab some bags when Regina stopped him.  
"No. Don't touch anything. I'll get them, just go shower." Regina tossed him the keys and he went to unlock the door. 

Regina, unlike previous years, only packed two bags this year. She was able to get her and Henry's bags all in one trip. Henry left the door open and had left a small trail of mud leading to a room. It was joined together by a bathroom to the room Regina always picked. She dropped off her bags first then Henry's. Knowing he would take a while in the shower, Regina looked around the cabin.

Mr. Andrews was a caretaker for the place. He was also the previous owner. Regina had called a few days ahead so he could get it cleaned up and have the kitchen stocked. Regina looked around the kitchen and inside the refrigerator. She was always pleased with Mr. Andrews work, never missing out on anything she had asked. Expecily the fully stocked bar. Always top shelf brands. Which she appreciated her first few years coming up to the cabin.

Regina went back to Henry's room to get him some fresh clothes to wear. Opening his bag she grabbed some jeans a pair of boxer briefs and while looking for a shirt the only thing she came across was tanks and tight fitting athletic shirts. She went about putting his clothes up and leaving the ones she picked on the bed. Moving the bag out of the way, she felt it had a slight weight to it. Opening it further, she reached inside. It felt like comic books. She pulled one out and was completely shocked. It was a copy of Playboy. Special edition: Book of Lingerie. 1984.

The next was called Voluptuous Vixens. Regina eyes scanned the cover. Reading 'Feturing large breasted babes' and 'thick thigh girls'. Under it was a larger magazine. Thicker than the other two. Centerfolds of the Century. Every page was a centerfold of fully nude women. She noticed it was more worn out than the other two. She felt wrong for uncovering something so personal. Regina heard the shower go off and quickly put the contents of the bag back inside and kicked it under the bed. The door swung open surrounding Henry in steam. Regina had no where to run, so she picked up a shirt from the bed and pretend to fold it. Luckily Henry had a towel around is lower half. Which did nothing to cover his ridged abdominal muceals and small amount of thin black hair that covered them and his chest. Along with a very defined happy trail that Regina's eyes lingered on way to long.  
"Hey...what are you doing in here?" Henry asked very aware of his nakedness.  
"Umm clothes. I was putting your clothes away and I got you something out to wear." Regina pointed to the neat stack of clothes on the bed. Trying not to look at his...well anything.  
"Oh...ummm...Thanks? I mean I could have done that." Henry said. A little panic in his voice. He knew what was in his bag and given the way Regina was acting and the fact she put his clothes up. She did too.

"Well I'll be in the kitchen making us some lunch ok?"  
"Yep." Henry couldn't meet her eyes.  
"Ok." Regina quickly and awkwardly left the room. As she left she got a quick glimps of his muscular back and shoulders. Where had the skinny teenage boy gone and when did he turn into this. She understood the 'need' for the magazine's of cours. He was a boy after all. No. He was a man. A young man, but still a man. She shook it off and started lunch. A little while later Henry came out dressed in some loose fitting jeans and a white tank top that showed off his strong arms and chest. Not the shirt she had picked for him.

"Hey." Henry said softly as he went to the refrigerator.  
"Hi." Regina offered back as she cut a sandwich in half. Henry grabbed a soda and a bottle of water for him and Regina. After sitting down, Regina slid Henry his plate. Silence. The most awkward silence that had ever been between them. He knew she saw the magazine's and could only imagine what she must be thinking. He had to say something.  
"I umm...i put my clothes in the wash."  
"Thank you. That was thoughtful of you."  
"I didn't want you to get dirty. I think after lunch im going to chop some wood." Henry took a large bite out of his sandwich. Regina choked on her water almost spitting it out. Her face turned red and she wanted desperately to run away from this conversation. Henry relized what he had said. A well known euphemism for masturbation. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew the only way to get over this was to put it out in the open.

He let out a heavy sigh, looking down at his food. "I only bring them because there's no enternet here and I don't get a signal on my phone. I don't have like a sex addiction or anything."  
"Henry I don't know-"  
"Yes you do. You saw the magazine's in my bag. You would have to be blind not to. It's not a regular thing ok. Just sometimes."  
"I'm sorry. Your not a child anymore. You are a man after all. I shouldn't have been going through your things."  
"It's ok. You were just helping. I get that. So can the awkwardness be over now?"  
Regina gave a small smile. "Yes. And you know it's natural for a young man to do...that. There is nothing to be ashamed of."  
It was Henry's turn to go red in the face now.  
"I know and I'm not. Only embarrassed. No guy wants his mom to find his stash of porn."  
"Well it's nothing to be embarrassed about, let's finish eating then we can get to work."  
Henry gave her a smile and ate the rest of his lunch in a comfortable silence. He thought about how she said everone did it and found himself wondering if she did too. And the though made his face go red again, along with a twitch in his cock.

After they were finished eating, Henry went outside and Regina began cleaning the mud Henry left behind. Surprised by the fact there wasn't much, it didn't take long to clean. Regina was standing at the kitchen sink, washing the few dishes from lunch. There had been a steady noise comming from outside. An axe chopping through wood and wood falling to the ground with a soft thud. When the sound stopped Regina looked up, out the window. 

Henry was facing the cabin, his head tilted back downing a cold bottle of water. Some ran down the side of his mouth, down his chin and neck. He placed the bottle down on the picnic table. Then crossed his arms over his chest, peeling away the sweat soaked tank top. Henry poured the rest of the water on his face and chest. Regina watched as the water trickled down his chest and abbs, clinging to his skin. He ran his hands through his wet hair to slick it back, then moved to pick up the axe.

Regina bit into her bottom lip. Her finger nails digging into the poor yellow sponge in her hands. Henry lifted the axe high above his head. The muscles in his arms and abbs flexed then went ridged. The heavy axe slammed down, splitting the log into four even piece. Henry bent down gathering the split logs. His shoulders and back muscles rolling under his tight skin. She could see the top of Henry's boxer briefs, his ass cheeks looked as hard as rocks. Matching the rest of his body. Regina found herself wondered what it would feel like to dig her nails into them, maybe even bite them. He loaded up the logs and disappeared out of site.

Regina let go of her lip when she tasted blood. When she leaned forward her thighs pressed together, she could feel a dampness in her panties. A dampness that was clearly arousal caused by watching Henry. Her son. Regina felt her stomach drop and she threw up into the sink. How could she possible think about Henry that way. Panic went through her body and she shook uncontrollable. It had just been a long time since she'd had sex. It was just her bodies reaction from being neglected. That is what she told herself anyway. Henry was out on the deck stacking logs when he heard what sounded like vomiting. When he went inside he found Regina bent over throwing up into the sink.

Regina heard his heavy foot steps comming from behind her. Henry placed a hand at the center Regina's back, rubbing small soothing circles.  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
Regina could feel the heat from Henry's hand through her blouse. She wanted to lean into the touch and that thought made her sick again. Henry's hands were on the side of her face holding her hair back. When she was done, she cleaned off her face and turned around. Henry grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Regina. After she drank some she was able to calm down a little.  
"Thank you Henry. I think I just got to hot with all the cleaning."  
"To hot? It's like an igloo in here." It was true, no sooner had Henry set foot in the cabin the sweat on his body was gone. It also left his pecks hard as rocks.

Regina was eye level with Henry's chest and all its muscular glory.  
"Maybe it was the food. I just know I don't feel well." Regina stumbled forward a bit and Henry caught her. He knew he was only getting half truths from her. He didn't want to press the issue. Regina went back to shaking when Henry lowered himself to his knees. Regina closed her eyes when she felt Henry's hand wrap around her ankle. He lifted her foot then removed her high hill. He felt a shutter run through Regina. He looked up at her, eyes closed, nostrils flaring and her breathing a little heavy. Repeating the same action to the other foot then stood, wrapping his arm around her lower back.

Henry walked Regina to her bedroom. Three walls made entirely out of glass. One wall overlooked the front of the property, one the thick woods on the side of the cabin and the last was facing the lake. The same direction her bed was facing. Regina sat on the side of the bed and watched as Henry put her shoes away.  
"I'm going to take another shower. You should rest and I'll finish up everything ok?"  
"Thank you. I would really appreciate it."  
"If you need anything let me know."  
Regina nodded and watched as he left through the bathroom door. 

Once she heard the water running Regina stood up. She removed her clothes and snuggled under the covers. She wanted to forget this day, the feelings that ran through her mind. The way her body reacted to watching Henry. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was watching the sun shimmer across the surface of the lake.

After his second shower of the day, Henry went through his routine. Looking himself over in the mirror, he rubbed his cheeks and jaw. Running his hand across the fine grit stubble growing there. In his rush to pack, he forgot his razor and shaving cream. He wrapped a towel around himself and went to leave. The door to his room was locked. He twisted and unlocked his side and it still wouldn't open. He sighed and reluctantly went back through the door to Regina's room.

Regina was asleep and he was trying to be as quiet as possible. Tip toeing through the room, he hit a creaking floor board. Regina twisted in her sleep. Pulling her covers off her body exposing her entire back side. Henry swallowed loudly his eyes wandering up her leg. All the way up to her ass and lower back then her waist and the side of her breast. She was laying down on her stomach. The late afternoon sun glowing over her tan skin aginst the golden sheets. As if her body was on display for worship like some goddess. Henry tried to shift his eyes away, that was until they ran across the crimson lace thong that went between her ass cheeks. Regina made a small moan and twisted her body agin, covering herself. 

Henry could breath again. He left the room quickly, going to his own and locking the door. He laid down on his bed, trying to ignore the half chub growing under his towel. Seeing Regina in a thong made him think of the time he went into Regina's bedroom when he was eight. She was on the phone in her study. He went snooping in her night stand and dresser, finding what he now knows was a vibrator. He also came across neatly folded silk panties. Thinking they looked funny at the time. Something he hadn't thought about in years suddley filling his brain. Had she always been wearing sexy lengire under her fancy outfits? Rembering all the bright colors and how smooth the material was in between his fingers. 

His erection only grew at the thought. He still ignored it, feeling disgusted with himself. He put on some sweat pants and t-shirt, not bothering with underwear. His erection was large enough now he had to tuck it up into his waistband. He left his room and went to the kitchen. He finished cleaning up and went to relax in the living room. He chose a book from a small book shelf and went to lay down on the couch. As he was reading, his eye lids started to get heavy. Not resisting sleep he closeld the book and took a much needed nap.

Henry woke up just in time to see two things. One he had a massive erection tinting his pants. Two it was pouring rain outside. The lights flicked on and off then everyrhing went pitch black. Henry rushed to the closest gathering candles and flash lights. Next he started a fire in the fire place and went about lighting candles around the cabin. The small flames of the candles created a soft gold-orange glow over the room.

Henry made his way down the hallway with a flash light toward Regina's bedroom. Flashes of white and blue light illuminated the room and Henry could see just how badly the wind was blowing outside. Sitting on the side of the bed he gently shook Regina awake.  
"Mom. Mom wake up." Henry only received an inaudible mumble and she shifted her body. This caused the sheet on her bare shoulder to slip off and out from under Henry's fingers. Her skin was smooth and warm, Henry caught himself running the backs of his fingers along her arm.  
"Regina. Wake up." Henry spoke with a new urgency in his voice, loud enough for Regina to wake up but not enough to scare her.  
"Henry? What's going on?" Regina voice was husky and full of sleep.  
"There is a storm. It caused the power to go out." Henry explained as he sat the flash light on the night stand, the light facing up toward the ceiling. Regina pulled the sheet tight around her, sitting up on her elbows. She could see lightning strike over the lake and in between the darkness the heavy rainfall from the storm.

"How long has it been storming?" Regina asked, suddley very aware she was almost completely naked under the thin Egyptian cotton sheet.  
"Not sure. I took a nap and just woke up. I started a fire. Not sure how long the storm is going to last." Henry stood, leaving the light on the night stand. He walked over to the window facing the lake, watching the storm.  
"Did you eat anything before your nap?"  
"No and I didn't sit anything out. I wasn't sure if you wanted to eat. You know."  
Regina did feel hungry but more than anything right now she felt exposed. Even though she was fully covered.  
"Let's give it about an hour, if the power is still out I'll go down to the boat house and start the generator." Henry left Regina the flash light and used the light on his phone to get dressed in his room.

Regina pulled on some pajamas, silk of cours. She used the flash light to navigate down the hall untill there was enough light from the candles to see. Henry was sitting at the window watching the storm. Henry heard her but didn't acknowledge her right away. Still ashamed of his body's reaction to her. Atleast in the dark he couldn't see her face that well. He didn't have to look into her eyes.  
"Are you hungry? I can start prepping somthing while we wait out the storm?" Regina asked watching Henry's reflection in the window.  
"Maybe we can do roasted hot dogs?" Henry nodded his head towards the fire place.  
"I'm actually ok with that." Regina gave a smile and sat on the couch. She noticed the book on the coffee table. "The Count of Monte Cristo. I haven't seen this in years." Regina picked up the book and started thumbing through its rough pages. The paper tinged light brown from years of being exposed to sun light. The paper back cover had wrinkles and cracks along the picture. Being folded back and some pages being 'dog eared' with hand written notes in between paragraphs.

Henry watch her with interest. "I need a new copy."  
"Perhaps if you treated this one better..."  
"I had a book report. I had to study that book for weeks. I needed something easy to carry around."  
Regina shook her head with a smile, flipping through the pages and putting it back on the table. Henry went back to looking out the window. It was raining harder and the thunder was louder, causing small trinkets on the shelf to shake.

Henry stood up. He went to the closest and grabbed a rain coat and flash light.  
"I'm going to make a run for it. I'll be back."  
"We can wait a little longer..." Regina's words were lost in the wind when he opened the door. She went to the window and watched. A small bright light bouncing around in the darkness was all she could see. Finally it stoped then disappeared. Regina figured it was about the distance between the back door and the boat house. There was a loud pop from the fire place that caused Regina to jump. She bit her lip waiting and waiting. It really shouldn't take this long. There was loud rumble of thunder. Regina jumped again. She continued to look out the window for any sign of Henry. Pitch black was all she could see.

Suddenly the back door flew open and a very drenched Henry stepped in. He closed the door and began to remove his rain coat. Regina watched and noticed hes was shaking from the cold wind and rain.  
"Here, let me help you." Regina finished removing the coat. A coat that did not protect Henry's clothes from getting wet. She sat him down in front of the fire place. Her own silk top getting wet in the process, making her nipples hard and very visible.  
"What happened out there?"  
"The- the generator wa- was out of gas." Henry's teeth were chattering. "And the bo- at takes a diff- rent kind."  
"I'll get you some towels. Just stay here." Regina ran down the hall to the closest, grabbed two of the largest towels she could find and ran back.  
"Take your clothes off and wrap these around you while I get you some warm pajamas."

Henry stood up after Regina disappeared again, he began to remove his clothes. It was difficult, the wet cotton wanting to stick to him like a second skin. He kicked his jeans off and wrapped himself in one of the plush towels. Using the other to wrap around his upper body. Regina came back with the pajamas Henry had on earlier and handed them to him. She went to the kitchen to give him some privacy and to fix him something to drink. When she came back, she noticed instantly Henry did not put on the shirt she provided.  
"Here, sip on this. It's very strong but it will warm you up."

Henry took the mug and brought it to his face. He could smell the sent of apples and the very strong sent of alcohol. Regina's cider. Henry took a small sip, feeling the warmth spread down his throat and chest. He had stopped shaking now and was starting to get warm when Regina sat next to him.  
"How did your clothes get so wet? You weren't out that long."  
Henry sighed and let out a small chukle.  
"I was looking for a gas can and i opend a cabinet door to find a very angry mama racoon and her babies. She hissed at me, then lunged at me. I fell back into the water and hit my head on the boat." It was then Regina noticed the faint red stains on the white towel. "Henry..."  
"It's fine. Its not even bleeding anymore." Regina reached for the back of his head but Henry took her hand in his.  
"It's fine really. It doesn't even hurt."  
"Ok. Atleast let me clean it?"  
Henry nodded. Knowing she would get her way eventually. 

Regina was back with the first aid kit in a few minutes. She opened it and sighed.  
"No alcohol swabs. Great." Regina looked at Henry then the large bottle of vodka at the bar.  
"No. Oh no, no, no."  
"Henry it needs to be cleaned. It could get infected and I don't have my magic here."  
"Fine. Just make it quick." Henry leaned forward, bending his head down. Regina took the bottle and poured a small amount of vodka on the towel. She ran her fingers through Henry's hair until she found the wound. Once she found the cut, she saw Henry was right. It was small. She began to dab at the cut and Henry let out a hiss.  
"Ahh! It stings." Henry whined.  
"Don't be such a baby." Regina leaned closer and blew a gental stream of cool air to sooth the burn. Henry shivered but not from the cold. Regina noticed the goose bumps on Henry's skin and hair on the back of his neck stand up. She just figured he was still cold. Thats what she told herself anyway.

Henry sat up and took a large gulp of cider. He winced at burn of the alcohol.  
"Careful. I told you to sip." Regina warned. Taking the towel and carefully drying Henry's hair. "We don't need you to get sick from drinking to much." Henry hid a smirk behind his mug. He had his first beer with David when he was fourteen. David had planned a fishing trip when Emma and Regina asked him to give Henry 'the talk'. His grandfather had handed him a beer and said 'If I'm going to talk to you about man stuff you should enjoy a drink like a man.' Little did David know the lake had more of Henry's beer than he did. Henry though it tasted like old wet bread and poured it in the lake when his grandfather wasn't looking. He didn't want to disappoint or hurt David's feelings. Henry had discovered later on he rather enjoyed hard liquor. Expecily Regina's apple cider. Unfortunately David brought beer on all of their fishing trips now and he had to pretend to like it.

Henry gave her the half empty mug and Regina took a sip for herself, trying to keep her eyes off his chest. 'Why can't he just put on the shirt?' She thought as she finished off the cider.  
"Have you had any dizziness, blurred vision?" Regina asked running her fingers through Henry's hair, secretly looking for more injuries. Henry closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the sharp finger nails against his scalp.  
"Nope just the one cut. I'm fine. Really." Henry said eyes closed lost in the feeling of Regina's fingers.

Regina smirked removing her fingers from Henry's hair. She noticed a smudge of dirt on his cheek. She slid the pad of her thumb over it, until it was gone. She was alarmed to feel the stubble against her skin. She had seen it yes, she wasn't blind. She was just shocked to learn it was so coarse.  
"When did this happen..." She asked more to herself, but Henry answered, leaning into the touch.  
"Maybe two years ago? I always shaved it because it was like peach fuzz and looked stupid. But now I kinda like it since it started to grow in thicker." Henry paused, then smirked at his own joke. "It's growing on me." Yes it was cheesy but he could see the edges of Regina's lips turn up. She pressed her lips together to prevent a laugh but it failed.  
"That was bad. It's unfortunate you get your humour from your mother's side of the family." Regina teased.  
"Then why did you laugh if it wasn't funny hu?" Henry poked Regina in the side, knowing she was ticklish. Regina squirmed and laughed more. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding in place. She tried to tickle back but nothing happened. She ran her finger tips over his sides and ribcage and still nothing happened. She reached up to try the back of his neck and nothing. Her hand went back to rest on his cheek. Henry leaned into the touch.  
"You're not ticklish anymore..." Regina voice got caught in her throat as she realized she was just feeling his skin under the fingers of her hand that was still roaming his abdomen looking for sensitive skin. Some of his muscles however were quivering under her touch. 

Henry was still holding her in his arms. He could feel chills following her fingers tips. Their faces were so close together now, not even aware they were getting closer and closer. Until Henry's nose bumped into Regina's. He pulled back enough to look at her face. Deep brown eyes already looking at him. His eyes shifted to her lips. Full and slightly parted. Henry bumped his nose into hers at an upward angle, causing Regina to tilt her head back slightly. Henry brought their lips together in one smooth motion. Her lips were soft and warm against his own. He pushed a little bit more and thats when Regina began to kiss back. Their mouths opening and closing around each other's. When Henry's hand started to move up from her side to her ribcage, she gently pulled away. Cupping his cheeks in her hands and leaning their foreheads together.  
"Why did you have to kiss me...." Regina whispered, rubbing his jaw and chin with her thumbs.  
"Because I wanted to. It just felt-." Regina placed her thumbs over Henry's lips to prevent the next word from comming out. "Right." He mumbled against her thumbs before he kissed each one.

Regina sucked in a breath, watching as Henry kissed the palm of her hand. All the while her eyes never leaving his. She kept thinking of reasons to stop, there were so many. Her mind raced and her breathing became heavy.  
"Do you want me to stop? We can pretend this didn't happen." Henry spoke against her skin. Regina really didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't want him to stop. She should, but she didn't. Leaning in slightly, Henry met the short distance between them, slowly connecting their mouths together. 

They both moaned at the feel of the others lips. Regina opened hers wider to take the tongue that was being pushed into her mouth. This kiss was raw and full of burning passion. With a need to have his hands on her again, Henry slipped one hand over Regina's ass. He gave it a few squeezes before he pulled her into his lap. With Regina straddling his legs, she could feel his erection starting to grow. He pulled her closer to him by her hips. Causing his erection to press against her hot center. Regina felt the tip of Henry's cock rub up against her clit, but the silk pants she had on would not allow any friction. She whimpered in frustration, rolling her hips seeking more.

Henry groaned into Regina's mouth when he felt her press against him. He pulled her hips to his and held them there. Allowing enough pressure to press against her clit just to tease. Rolling his own hips up into hers. She broke the kiss with a moan and Henry moved his lips to her neck. Sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. Regina gasped when her earlobe was sucked into a hot mouth. Her fingers locked into his hair and she tugged him closer. Henry pulled his mouth away and whispered in her ear.  
"Hold on."  
Despite being warned, Regina let out a yelp of surprise when Henry lifted her in the air. Holding her ass cheeks tightly and wrapping her legs around his waist, Henry moved them to the couch.

Laying Regina down on her back, Henry adjusted himself between her shapely thighs. Careful not to press to much weight on her. Henry attacked her neck again, nipping a little harder this time. Regina scratched down Henry's strong back in response and he hissed into her neck. She brought their lips together this time, tongues fighting for dominance and Henry's winning. Henry began to undo the buttons of Regina's top, popping them open with skill. Perhaps to much skill. Regina gasped when she felt cool air on her exposed breasts. Her nipples became harder and tight. Henry watched them and licked his lips before taking one of the dusky peaks into his mouth, greedily removing her top.

Regina moaned and arched into his warm mouth. She rolled her hips when he began to suck. He rolled his, dragging his length against her clit, finally giving her the friction she was looking for. She pulled his head closer, almost smothering him with her breast. Regina could feel just how wet she was, the silk material sticking to her inner thighs and pussy. Henry could feel the heat from between her legs and wanted to sink into it. He moved his hand to her pants and began to pull them down.  
He was about to expose Regina's sex when she stoped his hand. "Have...have you done this before?" She was out of breath and praying he wasn't a virgin. Even if he was she didn't want this to stop.  
"Yes. Does that bother you?" Henry toyed with the waist band of her pants.  
"No. I mean I just didn't want this to be your first time."  
"It's not. I promise." Henry had a very smug look on his face. A subject that they would be talking about later. But right now she was to worked up to care.

She nodded her head for him to continue. He sat up, pulling at her pants until they were off and tossed on the floor with her top. He spread her thighs apart, pushing her knees up. Opening her up to him. Henry could see the thick sheen of arousal on her thighs and pussy. He was surprised to see she was completely shaven, possibly waxed. Letting his hands map the curves of her body, he massaged her breast until Regina started to arch into the touch. Henry moved them down caressing her flat stomach. Then to her mound, smooth and hot under his hands. 

His thumbs ran into a slick warmth and Regina moaned, spreading her legs further apart for him. Henry found her clit with ease, making small tight circles over it. His other hand was stroking her inner thigh, trying to calm the shaking. His erection painfully heard, pushing against his pants. He abandon Regina's thigh to stroke himself through his pajamas. The movement caught Regina attention. Regina placed a hand on his leg, moving it until she ran over the large bulge. Henry groaned, closing his eyes and letting his fingers move down through Regina's soaked folds to her entrance. 

Using two fingers he pushed in. The slick velvet heat surround him, fluttering over his fingers. She was tight .He then remembered she hadn't slept with anyone since Robin. To his knowledge anyway. Henry leaned back down between her legs, slowly moving his fingers in and out now. He kissed his way up her body untill he made it to her lips. They kissed, slowly, soft back and forth. Henry added his thumb back to her clit and Regina broke the kiss to gasp. Her own hands struggling between them to remove his pants. Henry stoped her. She suddenly was terrified he had changed his mind. That this was a mistake.  
"I can wait. You're really tight, I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't hurt me. It's ok." Regina motioned for more space between them and she began to push down his pants. His cock sprang free with a heavy bounce and Regina wasn't so sure of her own words. 

He was large in girth but only six inches or so in length, still impressive. Regina could see a bead of pre cum leaking from the tip of his head. She grasped him for the first time, unable to fully close her hand around him. She started to stroke, pulling the foreskin back exposing his entire head. She then caught the bead of pre cum with her thumb, rubbing it over his head. Henry moaned, thrusting his hips. Regina adjusted herself more comfortable and Henry removed his fingers from within her. He took himself in his hand, giving his cock a few firm pumps. Smearing Regina's wetness over his head and shaft. 

They were kissing again and when Henry moved to her neck, he pressed the blunt head of his cock to her slick entrance. He gave a small thrust, pushing just the tip inside. Regina gasped, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. When he didn't move any further, Regina canted her hips, pushing him deeper. They both groaned in pleasure and Henry went a little deeper, only to pull back to the head and thrust back in. This time slowly sinking all the way in.

Henry groaned into Regina's neck, holding himself up with one hand while the other was on her thigh holding her open. Regina let out a choked moan at being filled. It had been years since she had been stretched like this. Henry kept his hips still, kissing Regina's neck and jaw. He was letting her body adjust and trying to focus on not blowing his load to soon. He hadn't masturbated in almost three days now, having had several erections. Blue balls were a real thing. Her walls tight and clenching over his cock. He had been with virgins that weren't this tight. 

Henry pulled out only a few inches and sank back in, making sure Regina was ready before he started to thrust. Once he knew she was ready, he started slow but rhythmic thrusts. Rolling his hips on each inward motion. Regina brought their lips together only for Henry to swallow a moan. Regina dug her nails into Henry's shoulder and the back of his neck. Careful not to draw blood. He then started to increase the speed of his thrusting. Pulling all the way out to his tip, then diving all the way back in velvet heat.

Henry groaned, feeling Regina's walls constrict around his cock. Regina lightly bit into Henry's bottom lip before she sucked it into her mouth. Her nails scratching down Henry's back to his firm ass cheeks and digging in. What started out as sweet was now becoming more animalistic and rough. And Rregina wanted more. She snaked a hand between their slick bodies and started to rub her clit. Henry pulled back enough to watch. He had never seen a woman touch herself, not in person anyway. 

The act seemed to spur Henry to move faster and harder. As if he was in competition with Regina's fingers. He sat up on his knees, pulling Regina's hips with him. She could feel her walls tighten more and a warm tingling feeling started in her lower stomach, drifting down to her pussy. She needed just a little bit more.  
"Harder. Please...almost..." Regina got out in between her harsh breathing. Henry did not disappoint. Now pounding into her, he let out his own moans. Feeling her clinching around his cock even more. Her loud scream filled the silence of the cabin as she came hard. Henry continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Her heavy breathing and whimpers pushing him to his own release. Henry could feel his hot spurts of cum fill Regina's pussy. He kept pumping into her until he was empty. Henry pulled out as his cock started to go soft. He wathced as a thick drop of his cum trickled out of Regina's clinching pussy.

Henry smirked as he caught the warm liquid with the tips of his fingers and pushed it back inside of her. Regina moaned and her body shuddered at his actions. Henry gently removed his fingers and lowered her thighs from around his hips. He shifted to lay down beside her on the small space of the couch, turning their bodies up on their sides.

Regina's breathing slowly started to calm. Her eyes were close, but she knew he was watching her. Opening her eyes slowly, Henry was watching her. His eyes roaming over her body and his hand resting on her ass.  
"Henry we can't- " Regina was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.  
"Shhh. We can talk about it later. For now just relax and sleep ok?" Henry pulled her closer and nuzzled his face into her hair. She wanted to argue that they needed to talk now, but she was tired.  
"Ok." Her eyes were heavy and she was comfortable. Regina let her body relax more and she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly sex and a little dirty talk. And If the tags are not clear enough. This is a parent child incest story. Mothers/son ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine sorry. Enjoy!

When Regina started to move around waking up from sleep, she was surprised at how much room she had. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch in Henry's arms. Suddenly memories started to flood her brain. She wished it was a dream, a nightmare even, but the soreness in her legs and pussy told her otherwise.

She started to move only to have a strong arm wrap around her middle and pull her closer. She was in her bed with Henry. She wiggled a bit only making Henrys hold on her stronger. It also pushed his erection up against her ass cheeks. Henry groaned and pushed his cock firmer against her.  
"Henry?" Regina gave his arm a firm pat.  
"Henry wake up."  
"Tired. You're warm. I don't want to move." Henry mumbled into the back of her neck. His breath was hot against her skin making her shiver.

Henry was awake enough to feel her shudder against his body and pulled her closer. He moved his hand up to cover one of her pert breasts, smiling when he felt the nipple grow hard under his palm. Regina cursed her body's reaction to his touch. She had to admit Henry was warm too. At some point during the night the power must have come back on, along with the air conditioner. It was freezing in her bedroom, even with the mid morning sun shining through.

She began to relax and snuggled up to Henry making his cock twitch. Regina moved her lower half away from him only to have Henry pull her back.  
"It has a mind of its own sometimes." Henry chuckled a little before softly kissing the back of the brunettes neck.  
"You shouldn't do that Henry." Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Do you not like It? I can stop if you want?"  
"That's the problem. I do like it.... this is well beyond fucked up."  
Henry chuckled a little, nuzzling his face into Regina's hair.  
"This is not a laughing matter Henry. Oh my god! What if you have a concussion, I gave you alcohol you could have been intoxicated."  
"Stop. I know what you're thinking. I didn't and don't have a concussion and I wasn't anywhere near drunk or buzzed. You did not take advantage of me."

Her body began to relax in his arms and she found her hands resting against his arm, running her fingers through the thin black hair their. She felt Henry kiss her shoulder.  
"You know... we only have one more day to our selfs."  
"We shouldn't." Regina whispered more to herself, but she wanted him. Wanted to be filled and fucked by him despite the whirlwind inside her head.  
"It doesn't have to mean anything other than sex. If that's what you're worried about, besides you haven't told me to stop and I'm willing to bet your wet right now." Henry whispered the last part into her ear. She shuttered and whimpered a little. She knew she was wet. He had barley even touched her and she could feel her thighs sliding together with an ease only aloud by arousal.

Henry moved a hand to her waist and was still kissing along her shoulder and neck. Sliding his hand further down to squeeze and massage her ass cheek. Regina pushed back into the touch, wanting his fingers to move down to her pussy. Henry seemed to understand perfectly. He slid his hand down and between her thighs cupping her pussy from behind. Henry groaned and lightly bit into Regina's neck when his fingers found her swollen, silky wet folds. Waisting no time pushing two fingers into her tight entrance. Meeting no resistance.

Regina moaned and arched her back a little, seeking to be filled more. Henry's cock was throbbing, waiting to be allowed to play. Henry pumped his fingers slowly, pulling low moans from Regina's lips. Henry lifted his mouth back to her ear.  
"Are you going to cum on my fingers before I fuck you with my cock?" He increased the speed of his fingers and fucked her harder.  
"Henry....Yes. Yes..."

Regina reached down between her thighs and tried to rub her clit, but her legs were shut together. She lifted her leg and put it over Henry's, opening herself up more. Henry was now able to go even deeper. He kicked the covers off of them. Scooted down for a better view, leaning back just enough to see his fingers disappear between her swollen lips. He curled his fingers keeping the pace, slamming them right on her g-spot. Regina was right on the edge when Henry began to kiss a hot wet trail from her neck to the middle of her back. Regina's legs began to shake and she screamed Henry's name when she came.

Not giving her anytime to recover, Henry removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Her pussy was still clinching from her orgasm and Henry began to thrust. With his hands free he could massage her breast and lightly pinch her nipples. He could feel Regina getting wetter. The sound of little wet pops and slapping skin filled the silence between their moans. Henry was really close just from the sounds alone. He was getting frustrated with the position though. His hip and side getting to much friction from the bed interrupting his rhythm.

Henry quickly pulled out and sat up on his knees. He grabbed Regina by the hips moving her on her knees and she eagerly dug her elbows into the mattress, putting her ass high in the air. Henry smirked then gave her right cheek a firm smack. Regina moaned and fisted her fingers into the sheets. Preparing for another smack.  
"You like this don't you?" Henry asked as he gave the other cheek a smack. Each one now had a matching red hand print and Henry though it was beautiful.  
"Need I remind you, I was the evil queen dear. There was always a little pain with pleasure." Regina smirked and wiggled her ass.

Henry let out a breathy little laugh then bit his lip. Wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking his length before guiding the tip to her slick entrance. They both moaned when he pushed deep inside. He only kept with a slow rhythm for a few strokes before he started to fuck her harder. One hand on her hip, the other on her lower back right above her ass pushing down. Regina felt Henry's fingers grip into her tan flesh. No doubt they would leave bruises on her skin. Just thinking about seeing them on her body later spiked her arousal.  
"Fuck, I'm so close Regina. So close..." Henry continued to pound into her harder and deeper. Regina reached under herself and began to rub her clit. Henry could feel her velvet walls clinching around him. Henry leaned forward draping his body over Regina. He bit into the section of skin between neck and shoulder. Henry was starting to lose his rhythm and was going to cum. 

Regina withered under Henry and when he bit down into her flesh harder this time she came. Her pussy clinching and soaking Henry's cock.  
"So wet for me. Feels so good." Henry was nearly breathless at this point. He felt Regina move her hand to his ass digging her nails in and encouraging him for more. He felt his balls tighten, a warmth went through his body and he began to shutter. Pumping his cock into Regina's tight pussy, cumming until he was empty. Regina could feel his hot spurts of cum fill her and another orgasm washed over her, leaving her a shaking, panting mess.

Both of their bodies went limp and fell to the bed. Henry rolled on to his back out of breath with a smile on his lips. He looked over at Regina who was still on her stomach, facing him breathing heavy.  
"You ok?" Henry asked stroking Regina's back. All she could do was nod her head and breath. She looked at his body, covered in sweat and his muscles flexing from their workout. Her eyes landed on his cock. Still simi hard and laying on his lower belly. It was glistening with broth of their cum. She looked back at his face, eyes closed and chest slowing. His stomach rumbled loudly and Regina couldn't help but laugh.  
"Hungry? "  
"Starving. We didn't eat anything last night remember?"  
"As soon as I can use my legs again I'll shower then make us some food."

Henry laughed and sat up on the edge of the bed stretching his arms around his chest then high above his head. Regina had gathered enough strength to roll on to her side. Head propped up by her hand and elbow, all she could do was watch his body in amazement. True she could only see his back, but it was enough to make her bite into her lip. Until she noticed the angry red scratches along his back. She did that. A few of them looked really deep too. Henry stood and turned around to face Regina as guilt went through her mind.  
"Shower?" Asking with a smug look on his face.  
"I need to rest. I'm not as young as you." Regina stretched her sore legs as if to prove a point. She winced when the muscles in her thighs cramped up.  
"A shower can be just a shower. I am capable of controlling myself." Henry held out his hand for Regina. She took it hesitantly, but slowly made her way off the bed.

Henry started the shower and soon the small room was filled with steam. He let Regina under the hot spray first, helping her wash her back and hair. He continued to wash her body, down the backs of her legs. Adding a little more pressure on her thighs. Regina let out a long 'humm' of approval.  
"That feels really good."  
"Where else are you sore?" Regina blushed as she thought about a particular part of her body. And was thankful Henry was behind her.  
"Just my legs really." Henry seemed satisfied with that answer and continued to massage her thighs. Every now and then his hands would wonder up to her ass and lightly squeeze her cheeks. 

After they were both clean and all the hot water was gone, they separated to their own rooms to get dressed. Henry only put a pair of swim shorts on and a white tank. Regina on the other hand dressed in a oversize t-shirt and thong. She made it to the kitchen before Henry and was hidden behind the refrigerator door when he walked in. Regina heard him pull plates from the cabinet along with silverware.

Regina grabbed all the ingredients she needed for omelets and placed them on the counter. She heard silverware clatter against the table. She knowingly smirked to herself and reached up to get a pan from a hook above the island. She couldn't reach withouther hills, but before she knew It, Henry was pressed up against her back reaching for the pan with one hand. The other had slipped under her shirt to rest on her hip. She had to give it to him, he was very smooth with his work.  
"How am I supposed to concentrate with you in this?" Henry popped the thin string on her hip.  
"Why do you need to?"  
"Good point. But still..." Henry groped her ass, running a finger along the inside of her g- string. Regina wiggled out of his reach.  
"Go sit down." Regina went about cooking as Henry watched her.

Regina started to remove food from the hot pan when it was done. She wanted to tell Henry they needed to talk and they did. Despite just being thoroughly fucked and teasing him, she still felt uneasy about the situation. She also liked seeing the reaction she had over him. Henry was still her son, but she had noticed he hadn't called her mom since they'd had sex. Did he even see her as his mother anymore? And it would be weird if he did call her mom right?  
"Stop that." Henry said around a mouth full of food.  
"Stop what dear?"  
"You're thinking very loudly."  
Regina sighed. "I suppose I have a lot on my mind at the moment."  
"How about we eat, you get into that bathingsute I know you packed and I will clean up. We can take the boat out, talk and enjoy the sun."  
"And just how do you know I packed a bathingsute?"  
Henry rolled his eyes. "You buy a new one every year for the trip, but you never wear it because you're self conscious about your body. Even though you shouldn't be. You're gorgeous."

Regina was for once in her life speechless. Had Henry always been this observat of her or was she that predictable. She watched as he inhaled his food and was now looking at her. She had barley touched hers at all. She ate a few more bites before getting up to leaving the table.  
"I don't think getting in the water is a good idea with those scratches on your back."  
"I've had worse before."  
Regina arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
"Save the talking for the boat. Go get dressed." Henry smacked her ass. She yelped and smiled as she went back to her room. While she was gone Henry cleaned the kitchen and gathered towels and a blanket for them. He went outside to the boat house and removed the cover from the vintage speed boat and began preparing it.

Meanwhile Regina was losing a battle with herself. She stood in front of a full length mirror in her swimsuit. A modest royal blue bikini. Everything that should be covered was and there was very little cleavage. But she still felt to exposed. She wrapped a sheer white bikini shawl around her hips and grabbed a large white sun hat. Along with sunscreen and sunglasses. She was impressed to see the kitchen was actually clean when she passed by.

It was late morning, to cold to get into the water but nice enough to enjoy the sun and the light breeze. When she made it to the boat house, Henry was starting up the engine. He helped her in and untied them from the dock. After they were both seated he eased them out of the boat house and took off across the surface of the water. He weaved back and forth on the water, looping back a few times to jump the waves he had created. Regina screamed then giggled. Holding on to her hat so it didn't blow away. She was actually enjoying herself. 

Henry took them about a mile out from the cabin to a small beach area and docked the boat. In the hours time they had been on the water it had warmed up enough to get into. Even though neither one of them did. Regina was walking on the waters edge as Henry put a blanket out for them to lay on.  
"How's the water?" Henry asked as he lay watching her.  
"It's a little warm." She spoke as she walked up, sitting next to him. Henry had his eyes closed, arms under his head soaking up the sun.

 

Regina bit her lower lip. She wanted to just get this over with.  
"What does it mean to you?"  
Henry open his eyes to look at her. "What does what mean?"  
"The fact that we had sex. Is it weird for You? How do you feel about it?"  
Henry sighed and sat up on his side. "You don't waste any time do you? Honestly it's not weird for me. Yesterday I saw you sleeping and you were just in a thong. I...i got an erection and I felt disgusted with myself. Then when I kissed you that feeling went away."  
"Henry you know we can not have a relationship. It would never work."  
"I know that and I'm not asking for one."

Regina looked out over the water, scared to look him in the face with her next question. "Do you still see me as your mother?"  
Henry smiled. "Do you still see me as your son?" Regina jerked her head back around to face him, cupping his face.  
"Of cours I do. That will never change Henry."  
"Well there you go. The way I look at, we are two consenting adults that had very, very good sex. Why can't it just be that easy. In all the reading I did, on the enchanted forest, incest was common in royal families. Somthing about keeping pure blood lines."  
"Yes it was common, but Henry this isn't the enchanted forest. If anyone found out..."  
"I would never tell anyone. You know that. And we are not blood related so by technicality it's not incest."  
"Well regardless, once we leave the cabin it can never happen again Henry. Do you understand?"  
"Yes. So does that mean as long as we are here we can? Because I'm totally ok with that."

Regina smirked. "I bet you are."  
Henry pulled Regina down on top of him and they were both laughing.  
"Tell me something."  
"Something." Henry murmured into her ear before kissing it.  
"Ha ha. Seriously though, you said you weren't a virgin. Who was your first time with?"  
"Ava. All though, Viloet and I tried but it just didn't work."  
"Well that happens. People can be nervous their first time."  
"Wait no. Not that it didn't work. It has never not worked. I meant she was to tight and was in pain so I stopped. I'm pretty sure she would have never said anything. She got mad when I didn't want to try again and I tried to explain but she wouldn't let me talk and we ended up ending things."  
"That's not surprising. When most girls become of age they are told what is expected of them in the bedroom. Being in pain is simply part of that."  
"That's so fucked up."  
"It is. When I was Queen I did try and stop arranged marriage. Try being the key word. Anyway.... You and Ava?"

"We were at a party on the beach and went for a walk. It started to rain and we ran until we came across this little beach shack. We were just talking and joking around and we started kissing. Then we had sex, but we didn't want to date or anything so we started a friends with benefits things. We still have that by the way. Sometimes I wish the thing with Violet never happened."  
"Well I hope you are safe in your escapades." Regina was running her hand over the stubble on his face.  
"Always. Except for last night and this morning. I wanted to ask but i figured If i needed to use protection you would have said something."  
"I don't have anything and I can't get pregnant so there was no need."  
Henry ran his hand up and down Regina's sides.  
"You've ruined me you know? How am I supposed to go back to wearing condoms now?" Henry asked teasingly.  
"You better! I'm not old enough to be a grandma."

 

Henry laughed not wanting to point out Neal and Emma were technically her grandchildren. And he her great grand son.  
"Anyone else or has it just been Ava?"  
"I can say there has been two other's but i promised I would never give out their names. One because of the age difference and two they remember how scary you can be."  
Regina raised an eyebrow at that, sitting up to look down at him.  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"They're older and by that I mean they're closer to your age then mine. I learned alot from them. I asked as many questions as they would answer."  
"So you like older women is that your thing?"  
Henry laughed. "I prefer older women yes. They tend to know what they want better than girls my age. So....was Robin the last guy you were with or..."  
"He was. I don't have time for dating and the last time I had a causal relationship it didn't end well."

"Maybe you should change that." Henry said as he rolled them over, putting Regina on her back. Her legs going up around his hips and her hands going to his back. She traced over one of the long ridged scratch marks.  
"You know you're going to have to put a shirt on when everyone gets here."  
"You mean I can't show off my battle scars?" Henry asked before he moved his lips to hers In a slow but heated kiss. Regina's tongue dipping into Henry's mouth before she could stop it. Henry deepened the kiss, sucking on her tongue. Regina bucked up into Henry's hips and moaned. 

Henry rolled his hips down, pressing his growing erection into center. Regina pulled back breathing heavy looking up into Henry's hazel eyes.  
"Henry we are outside, someone could see us."  
"Who? We are litaraley miles away from anywhere. On a very secluded beach. No one is going to see us. Even if they did no one would know who we are." Henry ended each sentence with a kiss to each side of her neck. When Regina didn't argue back he moved to her clavicle then kissed the tops of each breast.  
"Henry...." Regina whimpered, locking her fingers into his hair.  
"Sit up for me?" Regina did and Henry removed her top, then moved Regina to lay back down. 

Henry brought his mouth down over a hard dusky nipple, licking and sucking at it. Regina let out small whimpers still, rolling her hips seeking friction on her clit. Henry continued kissing down between her breasts untill he reached her mound. He could already smell her arousal. When strong, rough fingers hooked into her bikini bottoms Regina sat up. She could only see the top of Henry's head between her thighs. 

"What are you doing?" Regina knew exactly what Henry wanted. That was something that they hadn't done and she wasn't sure if she would want to. There was something more intimate about oral sex, atleast from her experiences. Henry looked up to meet her chocolate eyes. "If this is the last day I get to have you, I want to taste you."  
Regina bit her bottom lip. Henry's eyes were pleading and she could never say no to that face he made. After all it was the last time. Regina nodded and with out breaking eye contact, Henry pulled her bikini down her thighs. Over her knees and to her ankles, where she kicked them off and spread her legs wide for Him.

Henry finally looked down. Regina was soaking wet. Her lips slightly swollen and her clit peaking out from its hood. Henry licked his lips before dipping the tip of his tongue into her clinching entrance and slowly dragging it up through her folds. Wrapping his mouth around her clit and giving it a gentle suck. Regina's hands automatically went to his head, locking in his hair. Henry repeated the moment only this time dipping his tongue deeper into her pussy.

With each sweep of his tongue Regina's grasp tightened, pulling him in closer. Henry lifted her thighs to rest on his shoulders and she locked her feet together around his back. His back was starting to burn from the sun but he could deal with it. Henry's stubble rough against her thighs, flicking her clit fast with his tongue bringing her to the edge only to stop. He started again slowly building up speed. It was only when Regina whimpered and began begging did he enter her with two fingers. Only going deep enough to rub her g- spot. Regina began to buck her hips, grinding her pussy against Henry's wet mouth. 

Regina was moaning loud now because why not? No one could hear them. As well as Henry, sending vibration to Regina's clit, ripping her orgasm through her body. All Regina could see bright white spots behind her eyelids. Her back arching, debating whether to push Henry away or pull him in for more. Henry made that decision for her though, pulling away out of breath. His face and jaw were wet with Regina's cum as he rested his head on her stomach. He made a move to remove his fingers and Regina grunted her protest, still extremely sensitive.

Henry smiled, kissing Regina's stomach. Regina slowly untangling her legs from Henry's back, pulling him up on top of her. Henry kissed sweat covered skin along the way up, licking the hollow of her neck before capturing her lips. Regina moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. Henry gently removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. He licked and sucked them clean before Regina's eyes.

She could feel the rock hard bulge pressed to her core. She knew it had to be painful in the confines of the swim trunks. She locked their mouths together again, swallowing a moan from Henry. Reaching down between their bodies, she began to untie his trunks and push them down as far as her arms could reach. It was just enough for his shorts to be right under his ass cheeks. It was enough room for his cock to spring free and Regina to wrap a hand around it.

Breaking the kiss, Henry groaned and began to thrust into her hand searching for the wetness he knew was waiting for him. Regina's hand was slick with his pre- cum when she guided him inside of her. Henry let out a shuttered gasp as he sank in, kissing up Regina's neck to her ear. He then took an ear lobe into his mouth and began to suck it lightly. Regina on the other hand was trying not to dig her nails into Henry's poor back. As Henry started to thrust, the sun burn that was now on his back was growing uncomfortable. Henry flipped them, taking Regina's spot on the blanket.

Regina moaned, her head tilted back and her fingers wrapping around Henry's shoulders. She rolled her hips slowly, teasing them both, building up the pressure. She moved her hands to his chest and pushed herself up, slowly sliding back down over his cock. Henry placed hands on her hips, helping her lift up and slam back down over him. Both of them were covered in sweat now, their hair soaked as well. Henry watched as perfect breasts bounced with each thrust, squeezing them briefly before thrusting hard up into Regina. Regina fell forward, her face in Henry's neck where she kissed and nipped the skin.

His hips moving faster and faster ripping sounds from Regina's throat she had never heard before. Pretty soon she was hanging on the edge with Henry right along with her. Henry wrapped one arm tight around Regina's body holding her to him. While the other was on her lower back helping with his thrust.  
"Henry...im going to cum baby." Regina moaned near his ear. With a few more hard thrust Regina was cumming. Covering Henry's cock and thighs in wetness. Henry followed with his own loud cry when spurt after spurt of his cum filled Regina's pussy.

Regina felt boneless as she slid off to lay next to Henry. His eyes were closed and he was breathing like he just ran a marathon. Regina heart beat matched and her legs shook from ridding him.  
"I'm almost certain that you'll have to carry me back to the boat." Regina spoke still trying to catch her breath.  
Henry chuckled then turned to look at her.  
"I can do that just tell me when your ready to go."  
"Where on earth do you get this energy from?"  
"I'm eighteen. Energy is what I'm made of."  
Regina groaned covering her eyes with her arm. "What time is it?"  
"No clue. Didn't bring my phone. It doesn't work out here. I didn't see the point."

Regina hummed her agreement and winced in discomfort. Her body was sore from the waist down and it hurt to move. Not that she was out of shape, but it had been years since she had sex more than once a day. Really just sex in general. Regina sat up searching for her bikini, thankfully it was still on the blanket safe from the sand. Henry did the same and stood up. Stretching his body out reaching for the sky. Regina looked up in awe of his body, while reaching for her sun hat. Sweat glistening under the light of the sun. Watching as little droplets clung and rolled down his body. Henry saw the look on her face and knew he was being watched. He flexed his muscles in his chest then his abbs, watching her eyes dart back and forth over his body. She didn't feel sick like the first time she had ogled his body.

Henry laughed snapping Regina out of her lust filled haze. He held his hand out for her to take, helping her stand on sore legs.  
"Like what you see?" Henry asked flexing his muscles again. Regina bit into her bottom lip and smirked.  
"I do actually and I wasn't joking about you carrying me to the boat."  
"Yes your majesty." He said mockingly, rolling his eyes. He bent forward, bending Regina over his shoulder at her mid section. He lifted her up almost effortlessly. He had a mild pain in his back and shoulders from the scratch and light sun burn. Giving her body a little bounce on his shoulder, Regina giggled and swatted at Henry's butt. She had to admit being called by her royal tittle sent a thrill through her body. Not that she would ever tell him that ofcours.

Henry drove the boat back to the cabin gently this time, knowing Regina was in slight pain. He offered to give her a lift back inside but deep down she knew it would lead to more sex and her body needed rest. She took a long hot bath, then put on some comfortable clothes and crawled into bed. She didn't sleep right away but she did stay awake for a long time replaying the events of the past two days in her head.

Henry on the other hand did shower and nearly screamed when body wash ran over the scratch on his back. When he was done he looked in the mirror, his back facing it as he tried to look over his shoulder. The scratch looked more like claw marks. One specifically. It was deep and red, the flesh red around the cut. Definitely infected or close to it anyway. The rest of his back was sun burned all the way down to mid thigh. Making putting on clothes painful. After getting dressed he decided to start up the grill and make some lunch. 

Regina was sound asleep. Henry almost felt bad for waking her. She had curled herself around the pillow Henry had slept on the night before, breathing in his sent. Regina stirred awake when she felt the bed dip from Henry's weight. She looked up at him with groggy eyes.  
"I made burgers for lunch. I hope that's ok?"  
"A burger sounds really good right now." Regina smiled and stretched out on the bed like a cat basking in the sun. Henry held in a groan when Regina's shirt rode up her torso and exposed her flat and toned stomach. Henry leaned down to nuzzle her belly and kiss across it. Regina squirmed being tickled by his thick stubble.  
"I'm never going to get use to this." She cupped his cheeks and rubbed his facial hair.  
"No but you like it." Henry teased as he stood up while Regina sat on the side of the bed.  
"I do. It's diffrent. It's rugged and masculine."

Henry flashed his best smug smile at her. The one that made her body react in ways it hadn't in years.  
"Let's go eat im starving." Regina stood and walked past Henry out of her room. Henry followed, eyes glued to her ass swaying back and forth. Her cheeks peeking out under the oversized t-shirt. After they both ate their weight in food, Regina made herself a strong drink. She sat curled up on the couch with Henry laying down with his head on her stomach. Both lost in their own books. Regina noticed Henry kept eyeing her drink and offered him a few sips. She was surprised he drank it down with little reaction to the burn of alcohol. They stayed that way reading and talking untill it was to dark to see the words on the pages. Regina was ready for bed and Henry followed. Regina stopped him at her door. He looked confused or hurt in a way.

"I think it would be best to sleep in our own beds. I wouldn't want the rest of the family showing up and catching us in bed together." Regina couldn't meet his eyes, hands on his chest slightly pushing him away . Afraid if he got to close she wouldn't stop him. Henry let out a long sigh and leaned in kissing Regina's forehead.  
"Well, good night then."  
"Good night." Regina still couldn't look in his eyes. She shut the door behind her, pressing her back to it until she heard Henry close his door. There was no way she was sleeping tonight.

Henry forced himself to walk away to his own room. He fought everything in himself to not kiss her and take her to bed. He couldn't sleep, replaying their morning together and their time at the beach. Every sound they made together and every sound she made just for him. But her taste is what haunted him and he knew even though they agree for it to stop, he would want her again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is kinda a ho in this fic. Sorry but not really. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes.

Henry forced himself to walk away to his own room. He fought everything in himself to not kiss her and take her to bed. He couldn't sleep, replaying their morning together and their time at the beach. Every sound they made together and every sound she made just for him. But her taste is what haunted him and he knew even though they agree for it to stop, he would want her again and again. 

Henry couldn't sleep. Closing his eyes trying to force himself to sleep didn't work either. He got up from his bed fighting the urge to walk through the conjoined bathroom to Regina. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked back to his bed to lay down. 

Regina wasn't any better in her room. Tossing and turning not able to sleep. The image of Henry's face when she denied him kept playing in her mind. She knew he was hurt even though he did a good job to hide his disappointment. It wasn't good enough to fool his mother.

Regina knew it was a bad idea, but her feet still carried her into the bathroom to Henry's door. She pressed her ear to it. There wasn't any sound from his end. Regina opened the door and poked her head into his room. Henry sat up on his elbows when he heard the door open. He was surprised and couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.   
"Hi." Henry greeted her as she walked in completely.  
"I'm guessing you can't sleep either?"  
"Nope." Silence fell between them not sure what to say to each other. Regina didn't have words right now anyway. She took a small step forward, now standing in front of the window. Pale silver moonlight cascaded through covering her body. She slowly crossed her arms in front of her body and pull up, removing her shirt. The only artical of clothing she had on.

Henry flipped the blankets off of him and began to remove his flannel pajam pants. Regina slowly climbed up the length of the bed, over Henry. She was straddling his thighs now, lightly running her finger tips over her body. Stopping at her breasts to gently squeeze them. Henry was captivated, his erection growing by the second.   
"This has to be the last time Henry."  
He only nodded his head, both knowing it was a lie. He slid his hands up her thighs to her ass, squeezing the firm globes. Regina began rocked her hips against him, slowly sliding the underside of his cock through her folds, pressing his thick head up against her clit.

Henry groaned when he slid through the wet warmth. Hitting all the sensitive spots on his cock.  
"Fuck that feels good." Henry moved his hips up sliding himself between her folds. His hands moving to her breasts, lightly pintchin her nipples and sitting up to take one in his mouth.  
"Mmmmm...inside me. I need you inside." Regina moaned, her head tilted back, arching her breasts into his touch. Henry flipped them over, quickly moving down her body. He pulled her legs around his shoulders and began to lick slow fat strokes over her pussy with his tongue. Making sure to pushed on her clit a few times, Henry then plunged his tongue as deep as he could inside her. 

Her pussy clinched around the slick muscle almost pushing it out. He wrapped his arms tight around her thighs and started darting his tongue in and out. Regina moaned and trashed under his extremely talented tongue. Regina locked her fingers in his hair and pulled his face up to hers. She licked his lips, cleaning her arousal off his mouth and chin. Henry kissed her, dipping his tongue deep into her mouth. She sucked It, still tasting herself and moaning. 

Henry took his cock into his hand and pressed it to Regina's entrance. He watched her mouth fall open in a silent moan when he pushed into her. He sank as deep as he could. He started rocking his hips slowly, keeping his thrust deep. Her fingers still locked in his hair pulled him in for another kiss. Licking, nipping and moaning, Regina locked her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. 

Henry broke the kiss when his lungs began to burn for air. He buried his face in her neck, kissing up and down and licking a sensitive spot behind her ear. Henry could feel her velvet heat getting wetter around him and he picked up speed. Regina arched her body even more for him. Wanting more and more. 

Every moan and whimper was encouraging him and she knew that. Henry was full on fucking her into the bed now. The head board banging against the wall with his rhythm. Regina was close, could feel the pull in her lower belly. Reaching between their bodies she began to rub her clit in fast circles. Henry felt her walls clamp down around him and he knew he wasn't going to last.

He adjusted their positions and gave her everything he had. Pounding in and out of her, causing her to scream and moan out his name when she came. With her body still shuttering around him, Henry came deep within her. Hot ropes of cum painting her walls. Regina could feel each hot spurt and came again. Regina lowered her legs and Henry stayed inside her, laying between her thighs. Both trying to catch their breath locked around each other's bodies.

Regina whimpered as Henry pulled out, his penis now soft. He kissed Regina's neck before rolling on to his back. She felt thick warm liquid gush from her pussy when she moved. A mixture of their cum. Regina shivered at the thought and clung to Henry's body as he began to relax. They didn't speak, just lay in the bed until they both went to sleep. A few hours later Regina woke Henry up ready for more. And he gladly gave it to her two more times before they both passed out.

 

Regina was always a light sleeper. When she heard a car door slam shut, her eyes were wide open and she was on her feet. She went to the window, eight or nine in the morning judging by the light. The Charmings SUV sat out front and Regina made a run for it to the bathroom. Locking both doors before she started the shower.

She was shaking all over, worried they would know just by looking at her. She washed herself, almost scrubbing her skin off in the process. When she was done and had a towel around her she opened Henry's door. He was up staring out the window.  
"You need to shower too. And cover up all your 'battle scares'." Regina left into her own room to get dressed. She could hear low talking in the kitchen, Snow talking to Emma. She put clothes on, did some light makeup and ran her fingers through her damp hair. She was out of her door and greeting them a few seconds later. 

Henry was quick in the shower. Washing the smell of sex from his body. He dressed like Regina asked, making sure his shoulders were covered. He sprayed body spay in his room to mask the smell of pussy and made the bed. He cracked the window before he left and he was out the door. Before he could even speak, Snow asked him to help David with the bags. While Emma dealt with Neal and Hope, Regina was putting away more food, avoiding eye contact with Henry.

With his help Henry and David only had to make two trips to the car. As soon as he was done Neal ran to Henry, jumping up in his arms. Henry spun him around a few times until Neal said he was getting dizzy. Emma laughed and was holding Hope who was looking at Henry with a confused look on her face. In that moment Emma thought she had never looked so much like killian then in that moment.  
"Hey little sis." Henry held his hands out to take her and Hope hid her face in Emma's neck.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Henry sat next to Emma trying to get Hope to look at him.  
"I think its the beard Grizzly Adams. She's never seen you with facial hair before. Neither have I actually."  
"Thought I would try something different." Hope looked up hearing Henry's voice but was still confused.

"Look it's just hair, see?" Henry took Hope's hand and put it on his cheek. She laughed when the bristol hair tickled her hand. She wiggled out of Emma's hold and into Henry's. She pulled at his beard and Henry made a fake hurting noise. Emma thanked him and took her stuff to her room. She was disappointed to see Henry was in the room next to Regina.

Regina watched Henry with Hope. Picking her up above his head and bringing her back down blowing kisses on her belly. She erupted in a fit of laughter and Henry stood up walking over to Regina. As soon as Hope saw Regina she held out her little arms. Regina took her instantly kissing her cheek.  
"I'm going to help unpack her and Neal's things. Then I'll take them outside to play before it gets to hot." Regina only nodded her head, keeping her attention on the infant. 

It was almost lunch time when Henry came back inside with the kids. David was starting up the grill and Henry was exhausted. Emma took Hope for a diaper change and Snow took Neal to clean up for lunch. Hopefully take a nape while lunch was being cooked. This left Regina and Henry alone together. Regina gasped in shock as Henry went to the refrigerator.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Your back is bleeding." Regina grabbed Henry by the arm and pulled him into the hallway bathroom.  
"Take off your shirt I'll get you a new one." He handed her the bloody shirt and she looked over his body before leaving. Not able to help herself. 

Regina was walking to Henry's room with the blood soaked shirt when Emma stoped her.  
"Jesus what happened, is that Henry's shirt?"  
"It's just a scratch, could you get me the first aid kit. Oh and the bottle of vodka from the bar?"  
"It's a little early don't you think?" Emma smirked at her own joke.  
Regina rolled her eyes. "The first aid kit is out of alcohol swabs. And no it's noon dear." Emma laughed and went on her way. They met up at the bathroom door.

Henry was sitting on the toilet lid bent over waiting.  
"Jesus kid what happened to you?" Emma asked as her and Regina walked into the small bathroom. Regina closed the door giving them privacy. Without missing a beat Henry spoke.  
"Ava. We kinda hooked up before I left to come here. Playing around with Neal and Hope must have pulled it open."

Regina's eyes went wide and Emma's face was red.  
"Umm...well atleast you're honest." Emma handed Regina the bottle of vodka but not before taking a large sip first. Regina followed the blonds actions before pouring a large amount on Henry's bare cut. He hissed in pain but was laughing on the inside.  
"Sorry did that sting sweetheart?" Regina dead panned and Emma began to clean and dry the wound. Suddley Hope began to cry and Emma left to see about her.

Regina smacked Henry on the arm, harder than nesacery. "Why would you say that?" She whispered loudly.  
"What was I supposed to say? It's obvious what it is. Think of it has a half truth."  
Regina ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. "I don't know. I.....fuck it." She finished cleaning the wound and bandaged it as best she could. Henry put his new shirt on then stood. Putting his hand on the door blocking Regina from leaving.  
"Henry what are you doing?" Henry spun her around to face him. He placed a knee between her legs, thankful she was wearing a sun dress.  
"We can't do this. Everyone is right outside."   
"Isn't that part of the fun?" He ran a hand up her thigh, pulling it up around his hip. He was able to get a kiss long enough for Regina to melt into him. He broke the kiss and licked the shell of Regina's ear.

"Lock the door." He whispered. Regina did as she was told. Feeling her body start to burn under Henry's touch. Henry lifted her and spun, sitting her on the counter. He pushed her dress up around her hips and pulled her panties to the side roughly. He slipped two fingers into her. She was already soaked. Regina worked on his shorts pushing them down enough to free his heavy cock. The tip was weeping pre-cum and Regina guided him inside her. She let out a small moan and and Henry placed a hand over her mouth.  
"Shhh. You don't want someone to hear you." Henry whispered again, keeping his mouth to her ear.

Henry began thrusting hard into Regina at a fast pace.  
"We have to be quick. Can you come for me that fast?" Regina groaned under his hand but nodded. He sped up and removed his hand replacing it with his mouth. They both swallowed each other's moans and Regina pulled away for air. Covering her own mouth to stay quiet. A few deep, hard thrust and they were both cumming. Henry bit down on his bottom lip to keep from groaning as he busted his load.

There was a loud sound of dishes clattering in the kitchen. It broke Regina out of her haze. She pushed Henry away and cleaned herself up. Henry did the same. She fixed her hair and makeup before leaving the bathroom. Shooting Henry an angry glare before walking out.

 

Lunch went by quickly and soon everyone was outside in their swim suites. The Charmings brought a small kiddy pool and after covering Hope and Neal head to toe in sun screen let them get in. Snow and David were on a blanket watching the kids and Emma and Regina were on the dock with Henry laying down in the sun.  
"Hey Henn, would you mind getting me a drink? David has a cooler full of beer on the deck." Henry cringed at memory and taste of beer.  
"Sure you want anything?" He asked Regina.   
"Water is fine."  
"Aww come on Regina it's vacation." Emma nudged her in the side.

"Fine I'll fold under peer pressure. Anything not beer." Henry smiled and ran off. Emma rolled on to her stomach overlooking the water. Regina did the same.  
"I assume you're no longer breast feeding?"  
"Hmm? Oh I pumped enough for a few days one beer won't hurt anything. The kid really hates the bottle though."  
"Have you been trying what I showed you?"  
"Yes, but she will only take a bottle if it's from anyone but me. Henry is my go to person. I'm just so tired of sore nipples. I like my bigger boobs though."

Henry cleared his throat awkwardly as he handed his mother's their drinks. They both saw he had gotten a drink for himself too but said nothing.  
"Oh please im sure you've heard worse. Speaking of babies, you are using protection right?" Emma took a sip of her beer.  
"Yes. I don't want babies." He settled down on the other side of Regina, admiring her backside as he sat.  
"Good your to young." Emma rolled to look at him.

"No I mean I don't want them at all. To much responsibility. The best birth control in younger siblings."  
"What, but you're so good with Hope and Neal. You would make a wonderful father." Regina was actually shocked by this news.  
"It's just not for me. Sorry if you two wanted grandkids." Henry took a large sip of his drink then looked at Regina. She couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with what happened between them.  
"I'm sure you will change your mind one day." Emma said as she finished her beer and stood up. "I'm going for a dip."

Regina and Henry both watched as the blond walked away. Henry raised an eyebrow in true Regina fashion. He had never really looked at Emma. Not like this. He had never really looked at Regina either. Emma dipped her toes in the water, then stretched her body out. Her long lean legs and arms flexing. For having a baby eight months ago she was fit, back in her normal form. Henry groaned a little as he watched Emma bend over and Regina whipped her head around to look at him. Following his line of vision.  
"Henry...." She hissed.  
"What? You were looking to."  
"That's not ok."  
"Is it because she's my mom?" Henry mocked as he stood up. Tip toeing his way to Emma and pushing her in.

Emma made a big splash wetting Henry and Regina both.  
"You little shit. I'm going to get you for that." Emma spat and rubbed her eyes.  
"You were going to jump in anyways. I was just helping."   
Emma smirked looking over Henry's shoulder he turned just in time to see Regina standing behind him pushing him in. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him. Regina came up gasping for breath. Still shocked he was so fast. Emma swam over to check on her still laughing.  
"You ok?"  
"Yes. This water is freezing."  
Emma could see just how cold the water was judging from Regina's nipples. Rock hard, poking through the material.  
"Yeah...it's really cold."  
"Where is he. He is so grounded for this."

Regina and Emma looked around the water. No sign of Henry. Both of them were a little panicked.   
"Henry!"  
"Henry Daniel Mills this is not funny."  
Under the water, right under their feet Henry waited. He quickly grabbed both of their ankles and pulled them down, then let go. They didn't go under. It was just enough to scare them. Both women screamed and kicked, hitting Henry in the chest. Henry came up coughing for air as his mother's screams filled his ears.

Both women were yelling at him and Henry was laughing between breaths.   
"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Henry swam to the dock and hoped up. He held his hand out for Emma and pulled her out of the water. He did the same for Regina only when he pulled her up, she planted her feet on the side of the dock and pulled him in again. Emma helped her out and they 'hi fived' each other.  
"I deserve that." Henry spit water out of his mouth then climbed back out. 

Henry was slicking his hair back when he noticed Regina watching him. Like a hawk watching a mouse run across an open field. He pretended not to notice and flexed his muscles, smiling when her eyes followed the movement. The moment was ruined by Snow's shrill voice.  
"Hey Neal and Hope are getting cranky we are going in. Do you want me to put Hope down for a nap?"  
"No i got it. Iv had enough sun anyway." Emma whined. She was hoping to spend more time with Regina while she was in her bikini. Henry and Regina both watched as she walked away. It wasn't until Snow and Emma were inside did Regina feel safe speaking.

"What ever you're thinking needs to stop. All of this needs to stop." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as she paced back and forth.  
"That's not what you were saying a few hours ago when I was balls deep inside you."  
Regina stopped. "There is no need to be so crass."  
"No, but you like it don't you?" Henry smirked as he followed Regina back to the cabin. She couldn't say anything because it was true. She liked the dirty talk. The more she heard it, the more of it she wanted.  
"What happened to 'im capable of controlling myself.'?" Regina mocked Henry as they walked together.   
"I can. I just didn't want to." Henry gave her ass a firm smack before going inside, not trying to hide the smirk on his face. 

 

That night after the kids went to sleep the adults stayed up drinking and playing games. The current one was monopoly and after the first round Henry went to bed. They were currently on round number three. Snow having won every round and making sure everyone knew it. Regina along with Emma and even David were not amused. David and Regina had run out of money and now it was between Snow and Emma. Regina was sitting next to Emma, sharing a thin blanket over their legs. When Regina shifted, her hand hit what felt like paper. Looking down Regina saw a small pile of fake money between them. Regina hid her smirk in her glass of cider.

Emma rolled the dice and moved the the little car across the board. She landed on Atlantic Avenue. Ofcours Snow owned it, along with half the board. Snow screamed in delight.  
"Pay up Emma!" Snow held out her hand expecting payment. Emma handed her money.  
"This is only forty dollars...."  
"Well I guess you win....again." Emma finished her drink. Now feeling a slight buzz.  
"Yes! Who's up for another round?"  
"No!" Everyone said at once killing Snow's bouncy mood.  
"Why don't we go to bed. We have all week to play more." David stood up, hoping that Snow would follow. She did.

When they were gone both Emma and Regina let out a sigh of relief. Regina picked up the pile of money hidden.  
"I'll have to remember this for next time." She tossed the money at Emma and they both laughed.  
"If she bothered to do the math she could have figured it out."  
"This is the women who almost ran the town into the ground financially."  
Emma snorted and helped Regina clean up the game.

Emma made herself a drink and poured Regina another as well. This had become a ritual of sorts. It wasn't easy at first but over the years it became their own tradition. Drinking and talking untill the sun was coming up. Emma stumbled a little as she handed Regina her drink.  
"Are you alright dear?" Regina asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah. Just a bit of a light weight. I haven't had this much alcohol in over a year."  
Regina made herself comfortable on the couch next to the blond. Suddley awear she was on the couch her and Henry had sex on. Sitting next to his other mother. She went stiff and almost finished her drink in one go.  
Emma didn't notice, to caught up in her own thoughts.

"I can't believe he's leaving in a few months." Emm mumbled.  
"I can't either. And to think you get to do it again with Hope."  
"I don't thinkI can do it by myself."  
"You've not by yourself. You have a whole family now and me."  
"Regina you are family. I don't know what i would do with out you."  
Emma shifted in her seat. She finished her drink and took Regina's away from her, sitting it next to her empty glass. Then she took Regina's hands and cleared her throat. 

"Regina you have been there for me through everything with Hope. When I found out I was pregnant, when Killian left. You gave me your memories of Henry when he was a baby. You were there when she was born. I literally would be lost without you." Emma scooted closer and Regina's heart began to pound. Looking in Emma's eyes she could see a fimiler look. The same look Henry gave her before he kissed her for the first time.

Emma was leaving closer, eyes darting to Regina's full lips. She felt herself drifting to Emma. It could have been the alcohol or Emma's hot breath against her lips. Emma took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. Their lips brushed against each other's softly until Emma deepened the kiss. Regina found her hands locked in blond curls pulling Emma closer. She had an attraction to blond. Who wouldn't? But giving their unique situation and captain guylinner she never acted on it.

Emma fisted Regina's shirt and pulled their bodies close. Breasts pressed against each other wasn't enough anymore. Emma climbed into Regina's lap, dipping her tongue into the brunettes mouth. When Emma moaned Regina felt herself grow wet and nipped Emma's bottom lip. Both pulled away for air breathing heavy staring into each other's eyes.  
"How long Emma?"  
"A few years now. The timing was never right so I just didn't say anything."  
Regina felt a pang of guilt and she suddenly felt sick again. She was able to keep her sickness at bay. Emma had been rejected enough in her life. She didn't need her running away getting sick. Half truths..

"I slept with someone. A guy in Storybook." Regina blurted out.  
"Oh....im sorry I didn't know." Emma tried to get out of Regina's lab but was stoped.  
"It's not a relationship. Just sex and I know for a fact nothing more but I can't promise it won't happen again. I already tried to cut it off and failed."  
"Ok. So do you love them?"   
"Not romantically no. It's someone I've known for a long time. I care for them but this sort of just happened out of the blue."  
Emma took that information in. "Well we could just take it slow. Give you some time to catch up."

Regina nodded and smiled at the blonds shyness. A side of her she had never seen.  
"Can we keep kissing though? You're really good at it." Emma bit her bottom lip. Regina smiled and brought their lips back together.  
"Have you ever been with a woman before Emma?" Regina asked nuzzling the blonds neck.  
"Lilly and I fooled around when we were teenagers. Have you?"  
"There isn't much I haven't done Em-ma." Regina whispered into her ear before licking it.  
"Fuck."  
"Not yet dear." Regina felt the overwhelming need to dominat the blond. She was showing her vulnerable side and it made Regina want to do very naughty things. Almost made her evil half want to come out and play, but not yet.

They continued to make out on the couch like teenagers for what felt like hours. Until their mouths were sore and the skin around them was raw. Emma began to grind her hips seeking pressure on her clit and Regina wanted to give it to her. That's when Hope began to cry out. Emma sighed and went to get up.  
"I'll get her. You look like you need to cool off." Regina smirked and went to get the infant. 

Emma on the other hand went to the kitchen and got a bottle ready for Hope. Once it was warm, she tested the tempature on her wrist. Regina was in the living room with the baby trying to calm her.  
"Here. She won't take a bottle from me." Emma said handing the milk to Regina.  
"It's nipple confusion. Lots of babies get it. She sees you and knows you are her source of food. Why take a bottle when you can have the real thing." Regina held the bottle for Hope, brushing it against her cheek a few times before she latched on.

"Regina to the rescue. Seriously anyone but me."  
"Keep trying until you find something that works. It will happen eventually."  
"And If it doesn't I'll call you at tree a.m." Emma shrugged and sat back watching Regina with the baby.  
"I wouldn't mind. Besides she will be eating more solid foods soon."  
"My nipples can only dream."

After Hope was burped and changed, Regina and Emma put her back to sleep. The women shared a few kisses in the hall and went to their own rooms. Despite being tired she couldn't sleep. Regina knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some story progress, mostly smut.  
> There is more swanqueen in this chapter and the next. Also next chapter will be more from Emma's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest warning! Mother/Son !! Don't like it, don't read it
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I appoliges.

The rest of the trip flew by to fast for Emma's liking and the last day of the trip was runind by rain. Everyone was stuck inside but they all found something to do. Regina and Emma had spent every night staying up talking and cuddling with each other. And kissing, lots of kissing. Emma had a plan for their last night, but she needed Henry's help. Or really just his room.

Henry was at the window reading a book when Emma sat next to him.  
"Hey Henn, can I ask you for a favor?"  
"Depends on the favor."  
"I need you to switch rooms with me tonight."  
"Oh no way. Nope." Henry shook his head.  
"Come on its the last night at the cabin."  
"Yeah and that means gramma and grandpa are going to go at it like bunnies all night. Your room is next to theirs, no way."

Emma had not even thought about that fact. Their last night at the cabin you would think the world was coming to an end.  
"Why is it so important anyway?" Henry put his book down ready to listen.  
"I...its personal. Just please do this for me?"  
Henry smirked knowingly, the night before, he had went to the kitchen for a drink and heard kissing. At first he had thought it was Snow and David but then he heard a moan. A moan he knew all to well. He had peaked around the corner to see Emma straddling Regina's lap, grinding her hips and making out with Regina. He watched for the longest, getting hard waiting for somthing more to happen. When it didn't, his cock was so hard it was painful to walk. He made it to his room only to lay down on his bed and masturbate to the though of his mother's having sex. It didn't take him long with all the visual stimulation he had earlier. He was happy for them but other thoughts were flooding his mind. Like what Emma's breasts felt like, what she tasted like, how she would feel around his hard cock. 

"Tell you what, if you can convince mom to let me buy a motorcycle then you have a deal."  
"What? Regina will never agree to that."  
"If you really want my room, I'm sure you can find a way to convince her." Emma noticed the way Henry's eyes looked up and down her body. Like he was checking her out, but he couldn't be doing anything like that.   
"I will try. Just please let me have your room tonight."  
"Fine, but if I hear Snow and David having sex im kicking you out."  
Emma smiled a little and got up. If everything went her way she wouldn't be sleeping in Henry's room, she wouldn't be sleeping at all.

When night came, the rain was still pouring down, the kids asleep and Charmings in their room doing god only knows what. Henry reluctantly took Emma's bedroom and took his head phones with him to be safe. Leaving Emma and Regina alone in the living room.  
"Would you like a drink?" Regina asked pouring herself one.  
"No. Actually I'm going to go to bed. We have to be up early and I haven't even packed." She fake yawned and stretched out her arms.  
"Oh. Well good night I suppose." Regina tried to hide her disappointment and they parted ways.

Emma waited in Henry's room untill she heard Regina's bedroom door open and close. She waited a little longer wishing now she took that drink. Emma didn't have anything sexy with her, but her bra and panties did match so she had that going for her. Emma opened the barhroom door and went through, then through the door to Regina's room. All the lights were off and Emma was a little relieved. She really had no clue how this was going to go.  
"Regina.." Emma whispered into the dark room. Regina had not been asleep long and woke up instantly.  
"Emma is everything ok?" Regina asked as she turned on the bed side lamp. Only to alumanate Emma's body standing next to the bed. She was standing in a pair of blue panties and bra. Her arms acting like they wanted to cover herself from view. Her breathing was elevated and she had chills across her pale skin.

"Well, well, well miss Swan what do we have here?" Regina teased. She had found Emma liked her dominating side and from the hot blush on Emma's cheeks, she liked it now to. Regina moved the blanket back to allow Emma in the bed. The blond waisted no time hopping in Regina's lap, straddling Regina's strong thighs. Regina moved her hands to Emma hips and rolled them just a little.

"Tell me what you want Em- ma." Regina whispered moving her hands to Emma's breasts. Being very gental with them. Emma moaned softly arching into the touch.  
"You. I want you. We have been teasing each other all week and I can't take it anymore." Regina smirked while unhooking Emma's bra, letting her breasts free. Her soft pink nipples already hard and her breasts slightly swollen. Regina flipped their positions and was kissing her deeply before she pulled away for air. Regina removed her own shirt then, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

"Jesus....." Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Regina's body. What she had been aloud to touch all week but never see. Regina's small but firm breast, with little mocha nipples that Emma wanted in her mouth, were hard and teasing her.  
Regina smirked. "Your majesty will do. Although I'd prefer you screaming my name when I make you cum."

Emma whimpered and Regina began to kiss a hot wet trail down the center of her torso. Watching the skin quiver as she did so. She finally got to Emma's panties and slowly removed them. Emma had a small patch of blond curls on her mound that was neatly trimed. Her stomach had a long,thin, pink scar from her c-section with Hope. Regina lifted Emma's legs then spread them wide for her.  
"Hmmm so wet for me already. You are sure this is what you want Em-ma?"  
"Yes. Fuck. please." Emma begged feeling Regina's hot breath on her pussy. 

Regina settled herself, preparing to be between Emma's legs for a long time. Finally she swept her tongue through Emma silky folds, making the blond moan loudly. She continued her slow strokes, licking up Emma's thick arousal. Emma was squirming under Regina's touch and finally she added one single finger. Dipping it into Emma's pussy.   
"More. Please." Emma begged rolling her hips into the touch.  
"Two?"  
"Three, use three."  
Regina lifted an eyebrow but complained, pushing three fingers in with ease and began fucking Emma hard. Emma moaned only to cover her mouth with her hand. Regina removed it, pinning the blonds hand above her head and using her knee behind her other hand to make for a harder thrust. If Emma was going to make noise for her she wanted to hear it.

Emma was whimpering and breathing heavy so close to cumming. Regina curled her fingers up, hitting Emma's g- spot. Suddley Emma was screaming Regina name and bucking her hips wildly. A thick gush of liquid left Emma's body, covering Regina's hand and fingers. Emma was embarrassed to say the least.  
"You should have told me you were a squirter dear. It's a shame to let all of this go to waste."  
"I didn't know... I'm sorry. I've never done that before." Emma's face was red and she wanted the bed to swallow her up.  
"No need to apologize. I take it as a compliment." Regina kissed Emma then and felt the blonds hands try and pull her up.  
"Where do you want me?"

"On my face... You are a queen after all." Regina bit into her bottom lip and began to climb up the blonds body. It had been a long time since she had done this. Emma adjusted her pillow behind her head and placed her hands on Regina's tan thighs. Her pussy was hovering over Emma's hot mouth. Emma pulled her down and sucked Regina's clit into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.

"Fuck!" Regina was a little louder than she ment to be. Grabbing on to the headboard to keep herself up right. Emma pulled Regina down further dipping her tounge inside. Regina began to ride her face then, her thighs shaking from her building orgasm. Emma removed her tongue and added her fingers, letting Regina take her own pleasure. Emma sucked and licked at Regina's clit at the same time and Regina was cumming soon after. Her back arching, her breast pushed out, giving Emma an amazing view from below her. It was quick yes, but Regina got a huge rush from being the one in control. It had been so long since She let her darker half out to play. Even though this was nothing compared to what she could do. She carefully removed herself from Emma's face to lay next to her. The blond instantly clinging to her side.

Regina couldn't help but compare mother and son and how different she was with each of them. She also couldn't help but wonder what Emma would be like in control, cocky and commanding. Would she use dirty talk like Henry, would she use her handcuffs? These thoughts filled her head making her wet all over again. Another round with Emma had Regina wishing she had something larger than her fingers to fill the blond with. That would have to wait until they were home and Regina had access to her toys. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait to long for the opportunity.

 

A week had went by and everyone was back on schedule. Regina hadn't seen Henry at all, assuming he was spending time with friends. Emma on the other hand was late for their weekly meeting. Regina tried to call the blond several times but only got a voice mail. Annoyed Regina packed her stuff and went home. It was Friday after all.

Henry was just getting back from his run, finishing up his workout. Ava had joined him and suggested some sexual activities and Henry declined. Ava wasn't hurt but she did find it odd, he had never turned down an opportunity to fuck her senseless. He was in the kitchen finishing up a protein shake when he heard the front door open.

Regina was bent at the waist, removing her hills. Her tight black pencil skirt hugging every curve of her ass and thighs. Henry leaned against the door frame and watched.  
"I don't know how you wear those things all day, although I really appreciate it." Regina was a little startled and she made the mistake of looking up. Henry was shirtless of course. His chest shimmering with sweat. He knew he had her the second she licked her lips. He very smoothly walked up to her untill her back hit the door. Regina swallowed hard, knowing she was fucked. Or about to be anyway.   
"Henry....we agreed that...this can't happen anymore."

Henry pressed their bodies together, trapping Regina against the door.  
"You say that, but you and I both know it's not what you really want. Is it?" Henry whispered into Regina's ear.  
"And what is it you think i want?" Regina raised an eyebrow in a challenge.  
"I think-" Henry wrapped his fingers under the edge of Regina's skirt. "that you want me-" he ran his hand up her thigh stopping to snap the garter strap, picking up her leg and wrapping it around his hip. "to fuck you against this door." He made his point by grinding his erection into her core.

Regina wanted to say no, but it was a lie. She could already feel how hard he was. How easy it would be to just push his shorts down and guide him into her. She could feel her wetness gathering in her panties. It was only made worse when Henry began to kiss her neck, sucking lightly on the tender skin.  
"Mmmmm Henry....." Reginas voice was raspy and thick. She started to feel weak when she felt Henry's hand leave her thigh to move in between her legs. He let out a low moan into her ear when his fingers found how wet she was.

He rubbed over her panties where he knew her entrance was, bringing their lips together for a moment before Regina moaned letting her head fall back against the door. His fingers continued to stroked between her legs while his other hand worked its way under her blouse and bra. Regina was a few seconds away from shoving Henry's shorts down and fucking against the door when the doorbell rang.

Regina almost screamed from fear, had it not been for Henry's hand quickly covering her mouth. Henry pulled away, lowering Regina's leg and skirt. Regina fixed her hair and blouse a little and waited for Henry to get out of sight. When it was safe Regina opened the door.  
"Emma! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry. I know we had a meeting, but I lost my phone and when I got to your office your staff told me you already left."  
Regina's heart was pounding and she prayed Emma couldn't hear it.  
"Well would you like to come inside?"

Emma looked over Regina's appearance, her lips looked a little swollen, lipstick slightly smudge and her blouse slightly askew.  
"I can come back if you have company.."  
"No I don't. Well I did but he had to leave."  
"Ahh. Well if you're sure?"  
"Yes come in. Can I get you anything?"  
"Umm no I'm good."  
Both women went into the living room and Emma sat down. They hadn't really had time to talk about what had happened between them. Getting back from vacation left them both playing catch up all week.  
"I'll be right back. Just make yourself at home." Regina disappeared into the bathroom to straighten herself up. Taking a few deep breaths before she fixed her hair and lipstick and was back out to talk to Emma.

Regina sat across from Emma, she noticed the file in the blonds hands. "Is that the report I requested?"  
"Humm? Oh, yeah here you go." Emma was distracted by the garter strap showing on Regina's thigh. Regina followed her line of vision and smirked. Slowly re-crossing her legs, causing her skirt to ride up higher.  
"Everything ok? You seem distracted...Em- ma." Regina dropped her voice an octave.  
"Well when you wear something like that..." Emma mumbled under her breath but Regina heard her.  
"Like what dear?"  
"Sexy as hell, but you already know that." Emma felt a wave of confidence. Maybe from her badge or her gun, It was more like jealousy if she were being honest. Knowing some guy was just here with his hands all over Regina. With her wearing something like that.

Regina smirked to herself, although on the inside her stomach was doing flips. She was trying her best to stop her hands from shaking. The smell of Henry's sweat still stuck in her nose and she could still feel his lips on her neck. She could see the look Emma was giving her, Predatory, dominating. Just what Regina wanted to see a week ago, but not while her panties were wet from arousal caused by Henry. Regina opened the file, reading over it quickly.  
"Well it seems everything is here. Thank you for dropping it by."  
"I'm actually glad we are here instead of your office. More privacy and all." Emma's eyes scanned Regina's body a few more times. Her green eyes growing darker with lust. This wasn't lost on Regina.

"I've been meaning to talk with you but works been a little crazy. I'm sure you can relate."  
"Yes I can. You could always call, assuming you find your phone." Both women laughed.  
"I could yes, but there are conversations I would much rather have in person." Emma sat up in her seat, reaching over to place a hand on Regina's knee. Regina felt a rush of heat run through her body from that one touch.  
"I would have to agree with you." Regina smiled, placing a hand on top of Emma's.  
"Look, you know how i feel about you Regina and I've done some thinking. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. If you just want to keep it casual between us I'm ok with that. For now... I think we have something that could be really great."

Regina stood up and moved to the couch next to Emma.  
"For now?" Regina gave the blond a confused look.  
"I want this to go somewhere, for us. If you think that's not possible I don't want to get to involved."  
"I understand that. I think it could definitely go somewhere."  
"I feel there is a but in that."  
"But... I am sleeping with someone. It's more physical, where with you it's physical and emotional."  
Emma was leaning in and placed a soft whisper of a kiss on Regina's lips.

Everything Regina said was true, mostly. She felt something for Emma she hadn't felt since Daniel. When she was young and the world hadn't kicked her around. But would Emma feel the same way about her if and when she discovered the truth. Her sleeping with Henry could ruin any chance with Emma. 

The kisses continued and deepened, Emma pulling Regina to straddle her lap. One of Emma's hands had made it's way to a firm ass cheek. The other to Regina's jaw pushing it up to expose more neck. The blond kissed and nipped, causing small gasps to fall from Regina's lips.

"Not that I'm complaining but what has gotten into you." Regina gasped out clutching at long blond curls, pulling Emma's mouth away from her flesh.  
"Just felt like taking charge of the situation." Regina began to push Emma's red leather jacket off of her, throwing it behind the couch. It landed with a soft thud near the doorway to the foyer, where Henry was leaning against the door frame. Regina froze. Henry smirked, watching his blond mother kiss Regina's neck. Imagining himself joining them. He brought a finger up to his lips in a 'shush' motion. Regina watched his other hand move down his body, stopping to rub the large bulge in his shorts.  
"Oh my god!" Regina screamed out in shock, but only seemed to spur Emma on, opening Regina blouse.

"I know. I've missed these so much." Emma kissed and palmed at Regina's breasts before removing her blouse and bra all together. She then kissed each nipple before choosing one to suck into her mouth. Regina fisted the blonds hair pulling her close to her chest. Praying Emma wouldn't switch positions and see Henry. Who now had his shorts pushed down to his thighs, stroking the length of his cock.

Emma abandoned the nipple in her mouth for air, then to kiss Regina's lips. Regina pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth and the blond moaned. Her hands lifting Regina's skirt up over her hips. Emma pulled away, tilting Regina back to get a better view.  
"Holy fuck. Do you always wear stuff like this?" Emma asked running her hands along Regina's thigh. The straps and stockings exposed as well as a black silk thong. Regina chuckled darkly.  
"Most of the time yes. I like how it feels against my skin and how i feel when I wear it."  
"And how's that?" Emma said between kissing along Regina's clavicle.  
"Powerful and sexy. Sometimes it reminds me of the things I use to wear as The Evil Queen." Emma swallowed hard. She remembered those outfits very well. Regina saw the look that remark caused on Emma's face. She smirked, leaning forward to whisper into the blonds ear, making sure she was loud enough for Henry to hear her and looking dead at him.  
"Maybe if you're good I'll wear one of my outfits for you some day..." Emma groaned digging her fingers into Regina's hips. Henry had his eyes closed and was stoking himself faster now.

Regina was going to suggest going up stairs away from Henry's eyes, when Emma's phone went off. The blond groaned in frustration looking at the screen. Of course it would be her mother.  
"I thought you lost it?"  
"I did but i found it in my car on the way here. I'm sorry, I need to get this."  
Regina nodded and stood up from Emma's lap. She pulled her skirt back down and was doing up the buttons of her blouse when she noticed Henry was gone. If he was smart he would run. He was in trouble.  
"Hey mom, is everything ok?" There was a long pause. Unfortunately Regina could only hear part of the conversation. Judging from Emma's expression it wasn't good.  
"I had a meeting with Regina but we were just wrapping up. I'll be there as soon as I can." Emma let out a huff of air, looking at Regina apologetically. 

"Let me guess, you have to go?"  
"Yeah. Snow has been watching Hope and Neal all day. Hope is getting fussy and Neal sounded like he was tearing the place apart."  
"Well you shouldn't keep her waiting."  
"I guess not...umm if you don't have plans Saturday night do you....i don't know....maybe want to hang out?" Before she could answer Henry walked into the living room. Still just wearing shorts, his erection was gone thank god. Emma's eyes scanned his chest, he looked sweaty and his muscles were popping under the glistening skin. She blushed then looked away. Wondering to herself why she kept looking at him like that.  
"She'd love to. I'll even watch Hope for you."  
"Henry I can answer for myself thank you, and no I don't have plans."  
"Pick her up at seven sharp. Don't be late."  
"What, does she have a curfew to?" Emma and Henry both laughed.  
"I am right here you know!"  
Henry rolled his eyes disappearing into the kitchen. The women slowly making there way to the door.

"So I'll see you Saturday?"  
"Yes. I'll call you to find out more details later." Emma pulled Regina in for a quick kiss then was out the door and gone. Regina let out a deep breath and locked the door, leaning her forehead against the cold wood. She could feel Henry's eyes on her.  
"Don't you even think about it. Do you have any idea how idiotic that little stunt was? What if Emma had seen you, what was your master plan?"  
"I wasn't thinking. It was just exciting, thinking I could be caught any second."

She turned to face him now, walking to him with an angry stride.  
"It's bad enough we have done what we have, but Emma is your birth mother that should disgust you. Thinking of her or me in any sexual way should."  
"But it doesn't and you know it's more than sex between us. Despite what you said." Henry stood tall, looking down at Regina.  
"Don't be ridiculous Henry, it was sex and that's it. And how dare you listen to my conversation." Regina pushed past him only for Henry to grab her wrist, spin her around and press her against the wall.  
"It's not ridiculous. It's the truth, that's why you're so mad. You can't deal with the fact that it's more than physical."  
"Henry let go of me." Regina was pushing at his chest hard, but he wouldn't budge.  
"Admit it. You have feelings for both of us. You can have us both, I don't mind sharing."  
"No Hen-" That's when Henry pushed his lips on to hers. Rough and hard. His stubble scratching her mouth and face. She was still pushing at him until he licked at her lips, she instinctively opened her mouth for him. Her hands stopped hitting him and locked around his neck. She hated he knew her body so well. She hated herself because she didn't want to stop him. She did want them both, but how long was that going to last.

Henry lifted her leg back up. He was going to finish what they started earlier. He pulled her skirt up and started tearing at the garter straps. Regina could hear the sheer material of her stockings ripping, then buttons hitting the floor from Henry ripping her blouse open. Regina pushed his shorts down and grabbed his cock, giving it a hard squeeze. Her thong was next to be torn off, right before she brought the head of his cock to her dripping entrance.

Henry pushed in all the way to the base of his shaft, not giving her time to adjust, he began to thrust his cock in and out of her fast and hard. Regina let out a sharp gasp, her fingers fisting into his hair. Henry buried his face into Regina's neck, kissing and sucking at it every few seconds. Pounding her into the wall, causing some pictures to shake and fall to the floor. He lifted her other leg Up, locking it around his waist. Regina moaned and arched her back off the wall, she was close and he knew it. Thrusting faster now, he wanted to touch her clit, push her over the edge, but he was holding her up.  
"Touch yourself for me, rub your clit."  
She sliped a hand between their bodies and began to rub the sensitive nerve. Her legs were jerking then and her walls were clinching around him as she whimpered.

"That's It. Cum for me Regina." Henry groaned when she came around him, as he continued to fuck her. He didn't stop or even slow down, chasing after his own orgasm. Regina dug her nails into the back of his neck. She kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Suddley Henry was cumming deep inside her. The built up tension finally gave way. Thankful there was a wall holding them up. Henry carefully lowered Regina back to the ground, holding on to her until she could stand on her own. Before Henry could even pull his shorts up fully she was gone, leaving a cloud of purple smoke in the air.

Regina came back down stairs after a shower and change of clothes. To her surprise Henry had started cooking. Something with chicken and vegetables. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled food. She sat on the island counter watching Henry work lost in her own thoughts.  
"I have to tell her... After everything she's been through with Hook. She deserves better than this..."  
"You didn't seem like you were going to stop her when she had her hands up your skirt."  
"What was I going to say; 'sorry I can't fuck you because I feel guilty about fucking our son. Besides, I think she would have took me stopping as rejection."   
"We can tell her together. You don't have to do it alone."  
"No it needs to be from me, but thank you."  
"I'll be here for back up if you change your mind."

Henry put some noodles into some boiling water and dipped a spoon into some sauce. He blew on it bringing the spoon to Regina's mouth. She closed her eyes humming at the taste.   
"That's really good."  
"I figured you were hungry. I know I am. Can I ask you to do something for me though?"  
"Maybe.."  
"Wait until after your date to say anything to Emma? Just enjoy yourselfs before all hell brakes loose."  
Regina nodded her head she could tell her after Sunday dinner. Perhaps if she plied her with food and drink first it wouldn't be so bad. Who was she kidding... Henry would be there too, even though she was going to do this on her own.

Regina picked at her food through most of the meal and they didn't speak much. Her mind was all over the place, bouncing from one outcome to the next. She did know she needed something stronger than the wine in her glass. Henry cleaned up the table and kitchen, giving Regina her space. She ended up in her study with a large snifter of brandy, with just a small desk lamp on. Many hours later there was a soft knock at the door and Henry came in with a small bowl in his hand.  
"I got you some dessert."  
"What is it?" Regina asked while trying to peek inside the dish, but Henry was to tall for her to see.  
"Vanilla ice cream."

Regina made room for Henry, reaching out her hands for the ice cream in question.  
"Only if you talk to me and we share."  
"You play hard ball Henry Mills."  
Henry chuckled handing over the frozen treat.   
"Learned from the best."  
Regina hummed her agreement around a spoon full of ice cream. Henry could already tell she was a little drunk by how she was acting.  
"How much have you had?"  
"Don't know. Wasn't keeping track."  
"What has you so worried?"

"Losing everything. My job, my family...you."  
"How would you lose me?"  
"I'm sure Emma and The Charmings would find a way."  
Henry took the bowl away taking Regina's hands.  
"I'm an adult. I'm not a kid they can influence or control anymore. You're stuck with me. What else?"  
Regina watched Henry's thumb stroke the back of her hand.  
"What if Emma never talks to me again? What if she leaves town because she can't handle It or what if she uses magic to wipe our memories?"

Henry of course had not thought of these things. He took a large sip from Regina's glass and choked on the alcohol. Hopefully they wouldn't have to worry about any of this if his plans went through. He had a suspicion about Emma. The same one he had about Regina. He could be wrong but he was willing to risk it to find out.  
"I don't think Emma's magic will ever be that good, let's be honest. And who's to say we couldn't just leave this town and never look back?"

Regina took her ice cream back and snuggled under Henry's arm. He was leaving for college soon, if she had to leave town she had the financial means to do so. Henry could see she was falling down the rabbit hole again.   
"Why don't we get some sleep and we will deal with all of this as it comes along?"  
Regina nodded her head but made no effort to move. Henry chuckled and adjusted them so they were laying down. It was well past midnight when Henry decided the couch was no longer comfortable. He picked Regina up and carried her to bed. He then removed his clothes except for his boxers and climbed in next to her. As soon as he was under the covers, Regina scooted closer to his warmth. He feel asleep thinking about his plans and how everything was going to work out. Atleast hoping everything would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on Emma and Regina. This is still an incest story so warnings still apply.   
> Next chapter will be a continuation of this one.

Saturday night: Date night.

Regina had changed outfits three times and was on her fourth. Emma had told her to dress 'fancy', that they were leaving town for a night out. She was now standing in front of her full length mirror, twisting her body left and right looking back over her shoulder. Regina stood in a slim fitting maroon dress. Quarter length sleeves with a small amount of cleavage, that had a slit running up the side from foot to mid thigh.

She was trying on different hills and thinking about changing again when she was startled by a stereotypical 'cat call' whistle. She turned to see Henry at her door, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips. Regina couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes.  
"I think I'm going to change again."  
"No, what you have on is just...wow." Henry looked her body up and down a few more times and gently bit his bottom lip into his mouth.  
"Don't get any ideas." Regina shot Henry a pointed look before turning back to the mirror.

Henry only chuckled while walking over to Regina's large vanity. He opened a drawer and selected a simple gold chain with a gold feather charm along with matching earnings. He handed Regina the earrings and she put them in. He then stood behind her, putting the chain around her neck and locking the clasp. The feather charm dangling right above her line of cleavage.

Henry rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms tight around her waist looking at their reflections.  
"There. You look perfect."  
"Perfect? I haven't even done my makeup or hair!"  
He only smiled and kissed her neck before walking back to the door.  
"I'll leave you to it then. Just keep it simple and go with the shorter hills." Henry winked at her before disappearing into the hallway. Regina looked at the shoes again and decided he was right as usual. Sitting at her vanity, she automatically reached for her dark lipstick. Then she remembered Henry's words, 'keep it simple'. So she decided to go with a more natural color.

An hour later right at seven, the doorbell rang. Regina's heart fluttered and she heard Henry answer the door. She heard him give Emma the same appreciative whistle. She could only roll her eyes and imagine the blush on the blonds face. She left her room and looked down over the railing, she could really only see the top of their heads, but could see Emma was deffinly dressed nice. She quickly went back to her closets to fetch a black silk wrap and her clutch. She didn't wait long at the top of the stairs before she was noticed by Emma.

Emma felt her jaw drop and mouth go dry as she looked up the staircase. Her eyes watching Regina's every move as she descended the stairs.   
"Regina you look....wow!" Emma stammered out. Regina couldn't help but smirk.  
"Eloquent as always dear and you look rather wow yourself."  
Emma shivered watching Regina's eyes run up and down her body. As if she were already undressing her. Emma had chosen a simple short, black cocktail dress with a tall high hill. Her golden blond hair in long soft curls and a light layer of makeup. Except for the bright shade of red she had chosen for her lips. Regina eyes kept darting to them causing Emma to swallow hard. 

Henry cleared his throat and adjusted a sleeping baby in his arms. Hope had fallen asleep on the ride over and Emma didn't see the point of waking her. Both women looked at their smirking son.  
"Well you two have fun and don't stay out to late." Henry gave both of them another look over. Lingering a little to long on Emma's legs. This wasn't missed by either of the women. Emma was thrown off by Henrys actions, but shook it off before kissing Hope goodbye and giving Henry instructions again. As if he had never babysat her before. Regina gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a pointed look before turning back to Emma and leaving for the night.

They were standing in the driveway when the garage door opened, revealing a new car. A Mercedes s560 coupe in the darkest shade of black Emma had ever seen.  
"I guess we're taking your car then." Emma said in amazement.  
"You can drive if you'd like. After all, you did pick the place we are going to." Regina held out the keys, letting them dangle in the air. Emma tried to contain the big smile on her face but it was no use. Emma took the keys and both women got into the car. It started with a loud roar and Emma slowly took them out of the driveway.

Emma drove to the main road, the only one in and out of Storybrooke. She stoped about five hundred feet away from the town line.  
"Emma...what ever you're thinking..."  
"Regina, you have a Mercedes, it's time to act like it."  
Regina looked straight ahead at the empty, dark road. Feeling the vibration of the car under her body. She bit her lip and looked at Emma.  
"Ok Miss Swan, show me what this car can do."

Emma revved up the engine and took off toward the town line. She pressed the gas harder and harder, watching the speed gage climb higher and higher. Just as they drove over the town line, a sudden burst of white and purple light filled the car as magic left their bodies. Emma slowed the car to a normal speed, feeling a little dizzy and weak. She looked over at Regina, her eyes were closed and she was trying to slow her breathing.  
"Do I need to pull over?"  
"No. I just never get use to that feeling."

 

Emma gave a smile and offered her hand to the brunette. Regina took it feeling herself come back. The women made small talk on the fourty minute car ride to the restaurant. They pulled up to a small, but seemingly popular beach side restaurant. They decided to eat on the outdoor deck. With the warm night air and the smell of the ocean. The women had made an agreement before their date, No talk of work, the town or family. Wich Regina was happy to agree to because it meant no talking about Henry.

Small talk was made until the waiter came back with the wine they ordered. After some alcohol was flowing in their systems conversation went smoother.   
"I can't believe you ordered steak at a seafood restaurant." Regina shook her head but was smiling.  
"What, it's on the menu. They want you to order it." Emma gave a cheeky smile.  
"You are ridicules Miss Swan."  
Emma bit into her bottom lip at Regina calling her Miss Swan and her cheeks went a little red. Regina smirked, looking over her glass of wine. Knowing full well the effect that would cause. Two could play at that game Emma thought, as she slipped off a hill and slid her foot up the back of Regina's smooth calf.

Regina's eyes shot wide open at Emma's boldness. She could feel her dress being pushed up, the higher Emma's foot went. Regina suddley felt hot all over and took another sip of wine. Both women jumped when the waiter came with their food, as if they had been caught doing something naughty. The rest of their date went like that, shameless flirting and full of playful banter. Emma couldn't get enough of it all. Mostly Regina laughing and the big smile on her face throughout dinner.

Emma still had the car keys and decided after Regina's forth glass of wine she would drive them home. They drove in a comfortable silence untill they crossed back over the town line. Emma looked over at Regina when the brunette let out a sigh of relief. Her magic had returned to her.   
"Feel better?" Emma asked as she continued to drive.  
"Much better." Regina placed a hand on Emma's bare knee, running her fingers up the inside of her thigh until she reached the end of her dress. Emma felt heat follow thoes fingers and pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. Regina kept up her teasing until they were in the driveway. 

Once in the house, Emma wasn't sure what to do so she just followed Regina up the stairs after removing her hills. Regina went to her bedroom and started to remove her jewelry. Emma watched at the bedroom door before she spoke.  
"I'm going to go check on Hope. I'll be right back."  
"Don't take to long Miss Swan." Regina smirked hearing the blond groan as she left the room.

Just down the hall, Regina had changed one of her guest rooms into a temporary nursery. Hope was sound asleep in her crib. Emma kissed the top of her head full of dark brown hair and left the room, leaving the door cracked open like she found it. Henry's bedroom was next to the nursery and he to had his door cracked open. Emma poked her head inside to see he was asleep and the baby monitor on his night stand. Emma smiled and closed his door with a soft click. Hope could sleep through anything much like herself. Henry on the other hand could wake up from the smallest of sounds just like Regina. Emma smiled at that thought before she tip toed back to Regina's bedroom. 

"Both of them are asleep and..." Emma said as she turned around from closing the door and stopped. In the middle of a very large king size bed was Regina. More specifically Regina in the sexist lingerie. The same color as the dress she had been wearing earlier. Emma wondered if she used magic or if she bought them. The brunette had removed her jewelry but, added a dark shade of lipstick. The one she was originally going to wear tonight. She was propped up on her elbows, legs crossed as her foot ran up the top of her leg.

"And what Em- ma?" Regina teased, her voice low and raspy.  
"Ummm what?" Emma's mouth was dry and her mind was blank. She couldn't remember what she was going to say if her life depend on it. Regina let out a dark chukle before standing from the bed and walking over to the blond. Regina circled the blond a few times before stopping behind her. Her hands slowly climbing up Emma's back until they found the zipper of her dress.

Regina began to tug the zipper down, exposing creamy pale skin. Regina kissed her way down Emma's spine as it was slowly being revealed. She wasn't surprised to find Emma was not wearing a bra with the style of dress she had on. She was surprised to find Emma had no underwear of any kind on. Emma smiled when she heard Regina's breath catch as her dress pooled around her feet.  
"Is something wrong Regina?" Emma asked knowingly, smug clear in her voice. 

"You were in that dress all night with nothing on underneath?" Regina whispered into her ear before taking a few steps around to stand in front of her.   
"Must have forgotten." Emma bit her lip to hold in a laugh. Regina lifted an eyebrow before pushing the blond back on to the bed.  
"You don't look like your in any position to be laughing dear." Regina removed her bra and slowly slid her hands over her own body, massaging her breasts along the way. Then she removed her thong and crawled up the bed between Emma's legs. She kissed her way up switching between legs.

Emma let out a gasp when she felt Regina's skilled tongue sweep through her folds. Her hands going to Regina's hair, pulling her closer only for her to continue up Emma's body.   
"You stay right here and don't move." Regina spoke, her lips barley brushing against Emma's. All Emma could do was nod her head and watch as Regina left the bed, disappearing into her walk in closest. Emma sighed happily as she waited, her heart pounding in her chest with excitement.

Emma looked up in time to see Regina walk out of her closets and wait at the foot of the bed. Regina was holding what looked like leather straps in her hand, with a bright red silicone dildo attached. The blond sat up on her elbows to get a better look. Her eyes widened at the realization of what Regina was holding. She swallowed hard before she spoke. Making Regina laugh.  
"Is that a...." Emma kept staring at the toy.  
"Strap-on? It is. Have you ever used one?"  
Emma shook her head no. Still unable to look away from the large toy.  
"It's uhh... kinda big."  
"Hardly dear. It's not even the largest in my collection." Regina adjusted the harness around her hips before crawling back on to the bed.

Emma felt a fresh wave of wetness coat her pussy, even though she was nervous about the size. Regina kissed her way up the blonds body again and Emma felt herself calm a little. Regina could feel the blond was still tense though.  
"We don't have to use it if you don't want to."  
"I do. It's just been a while since I've had something that larger inside of me."  
Regina leaned into Emma's ear and whispered. "I'll be gentle, unless you don't want me to be."

Emma moaned before pulling the brunettes lips to hers, kissing her roughly. Her fingers digging into the back of Regina's upper arms, there would definitely be bruises. Regina pulled away, wrapping her hand around the fake cock, sliding it through Emma's wet folds. Emma bit her lip at the feeling of the toys heavy weight dragging against her clit. Emma lifted her hips for more. Then without warning Regina pushed the head of the toy inside Emma. 

Emma's eyes went wide and found Regina's face hovering over hers. The blond curled her arms around Regina's neck, pulling her down and in a little deeper. Regina stilled her hips, letting Emma adjust slowly. Their kissing was slower now, but deeper and Regina intertwined their fingers of one hand together, pinning it above the blonds head. Emma lifted her hips again, feeling her pussy stretch around the toy.  
"Fuck Regina....more." Emma choked out between kisses.  
"Are you sure, we have all night. There's no need to rush."  
"Gina please..." Emma begged, practically clawing at Regina's back. Regina groaned and gave Emma what she wanted. 

Regina rolled her hips, pulling the toy out to the tip, then slowly pushing all the way back into Emma's tight clinching heat. Emma clung to the brunette above her, pulling Regina's face into her neck. Regina couldn't resist bitting the pale tender flesh. Emma hissed at the sharp pain. It only lasted for a few seconds before waves of pleasure went through her body. Regina had quickened her hips to a pace Emma seemed to enjoy. The blond wrapped her legs tight around Regina's hips, making it difficult for Regina to thrust but she still managed.

Emma's legs were already shaking and between Regina kissing and sucking her neck while thrusting into her, she was just on the edge of cumming. Regina moved her free hand in between their bodies, letting it rest on Emma's clit. The blond rolled her hips into the touch, whining when Regina didn't add any pressure behind her fingers. Emma could feel Regina smiling against her neck briefly before the pressure she was looking for was given.

Emma let out a loud gasp, then Regina increased the speed of her hips, thrusting the toy fast and deep. The blond arched her back, pressing her breasts up into Regina's. Regina bent her neck, taking a hard pink nipple into her mouth. She sucked gently before catching it between her teeth and nipping at it. Emma moaned loudly and locked her free hand into Regina's raven locks. Her nipples were extremely sensitive and Regina knew it.

"Gina...I'm cumming!" The blond moaned out, arching her back higher off the bed. Regina worked her fingers faster over Emma's clit and thrust her hips harder. Emma's mouth fell open in a silent cry, her body started to go ridged and tight. Regina removed her mouth from the nipple with a wet pop and slowed her movements. Emma's body gave one last shutter before Regina stoped and let the fake cock slip out of her. The brunette brought their lips together in a slow burning kiss then rolled on to her side. Regina waved her hand and the strap-on was magically cleaned and put back in it's place.

Emma slowly let her legs fall flat on the bed, her pussy swollen and still clinching. Regina watched her with a smile while bitting her lower lip. When Emma rolled on her side to face the other woman, she instantly cupped her face and brought their lips together. Her tounge sweeping over Regina's plump darker lips untill they opened for her. Emma's kiss deepened until she was swallowing the brunettes small moans. Her hands roaming over Regina's body, tracing every curve.

Emma let her fingers find a path right down to Regina's soaked center. Her fingers parting the wet folds and slipping down to Regina's entrance. Emma circled around her opening a few times just to tease her.  
"Emma..." Regina let out a breathy sigh, feeling Emma's mouth nip and kiss along her jaw line.  
"Just how many toys do you have in that closest of yours?" Emma murmured against the brunettes neck, where she had moved to. She turned her head to look at the closet in question.  
"More than a few and I promise I'll let you see them....one day."  
"One day? Not tonight?" The blond pouted and seemed very disappointed.

"No, not tonight. Tonight I just want you." Regina watched a small smile form on the blonds lips.  
"Well then, it's me you shall have your majesty." Emma kept her eyes on Regina's face while rolling the brunette on to her back. Regina's nostrils flaring at her royal title, bitting into her bottom lip. Emma made a wet path of open mouth kisses down the tan body underneath her until she reached Regina's bare pussy. Emma pulled her mouth away, waiting for Regina to look at her. When she did, the blond held eye contact as she spread tan thighs, lowering her mouth to the glistening folds.

Emma moaned at the first taste of her lover and again when her tongue dipped inside of her. Regina gasped and her fingers fisted the into sheets. She let out a sharp cry when that same tongue started to flick her clit back and forth. Emma's hands were resting on Regina's thighs, pushing them back to open her wider. Regina's taste was addictive and having her again was all Emma was able to think about all week.

She pushed two fingers inside, feeling Regina's slick walls flutter around them. Regina moaned and arched her hips into the touch. Emma let her thighs fall over her shoulders and Regina pulled her closer. The blond moaned at that, the vibrations right over Regina's clit.   
"Harder. Fuck me harder." Regina all but begged. Emma did as she was told.

She pumped her fingers faster and harder, now sucking the on sensitive nerve. When Emma curled her fingers fingers up, letting them hit Regina's g- spot over and over again, she came. A loud cry filled the room, not that Emma could really hear it because of tan thighs squeezing her head. Emma looked up to see Regina breathing heavy, sweat covered both of them and Regina's walls refused to relax long enough for Emma to remove her fingers.

Emma smiled, kissing Regina's glistening folds tenderly and slowly pulling her fingers free. The brunette shuttered at the gentle touch, her pussy to sensitive. Emma moved back up next to Regina, laying next to her and both turning on their sides to face each other. Regina felt deliciously sore, stretching her body out. Emma was still smiling like a fool and Regina couldn't help but copy it.

"We should nap. You're going to need your rest for what I plan on doing to you later." Regina whispered into the blonds ear and she groaned at the possibilities of just what Regina Mills had in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. All mistakes are mine own and I appoliges.  
>  Next chapter will be more drama than smut and we get to see things from Henry's pov a little. 
> 
> !WARNING! Tags will be added for future chapters. So pay attention.

Emma woke up with a warm body pressed against her back, tan arms wrapped tight around her waist. Emma wasn't sure what woke her up until she saw her phone light up on the night stand. She had several missed calls and text messages from both her parents. She sent Snow a quick message telling her she was ok. She had neglected to tell her parents she had a date. She definitely neglected to tell them it was with Regina. She put her phone back down and snuggled up next to Regina again. The movement woke the brunette.

"Don't go." Regina mumbled into the blonds neck.  
"I'm not going anywhere. My phone woke me up."  
"Let me guess, your mother?"  
"Yes. I didn't tell her I had a date and I guess when I didn't show up for food they were worried." Regina snorted, and turned Emma around in her arms.  
"I'll be sure to let Snow know I fed you tonight." Regina lifted her eyebrows up a few times in a suggestive way. Emma swatted her arm but still laughed.  
"I wouldn't mind a midnight snack." 

 

Emma rolled on top of the brunette, thankful they were still both naked. She took a moment to worship plump lips with her own before moving down to the mayor's neck. Emma sucked lightly at a pulse point, letting the flesh go with a pop and moving further down Regina's body. She then kissed the tops of each breast before choosing one to suck into her mouth.

Regina moaned and arched into the warm mouth. Letting her fingers tangle in blond hair and pulling Emma closer. Emma abandoned the nipple moving down Regina's body, kissing her way closer to her destination. Her tongue slid up through glistening folds, stopping to flick Regina's clit.  
"Oh fuck!" The brunette moaned out at the burst of pleasure. Emma pulled away once she started to taste the brunettes arousal. After a few moments Regina looked down watching as Emma got off the bed.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"I want to see what else you have in that closest of yours."

Emma disappeared into the closet then. Regina felt like she was taking forever and started to touch herself. Massaging her breasts and letting her fingers rub at her clit. She let out a small whimper and suddley she found her hands cuffed to the headboard. She pulled at them, even tried her magic. They wouldn't come off. "No touching. Now I have to punish you. Although I don't think you will be complaining."

 

Emma emerged from the closet. The same harness from earlier around her hips. Only a much larger toy was attached, swinging heavily between her toned legs. Reginas eyes were fixed on the large black silicone toy and had to stop her legs from opening automatically. Emma strutted up to the bed, hands on her hips. Regina watching her every step.  
"Now, this wasn't the biggest but, I figured since you have it you can take it." Emma slid her hand along the length of the silicon cock. All eleven inches.

While it was true at one point in her life she was able to take it, even the biggest one she had. It felt like a life time ago. Most of her collection had been acquired during her time with Graham, not a time she really liked to remember. Her thoughts were pulled back when she felt Emma crawl up the bed, pushing her knees wide open. Regina was already wet. Practically dripping. Emma smiled down at the glistening flesh. Emma continued to climb up until she was face to face with the brunette.   
"Do you have lube?" Emma asked, brushing her lips against Regina's ear.  
"Does it look like I need it?" Lifting an eyebrow, slightly offended.  
"No. Just being safe. I want this to feel good not cause you pain."  
"I thought I was being punished?"  
"Oh you will be. Now, the lube?"

Regina nodded her head towards the night stand. Emma opened it, reaching in grabbing the small bottle. Emma read the bottle out loud.  
"Water based personal lubricant with a warming sensation. Sounds fun."  
Regina lifted her head as for as she could, kissing the blonds neck and chest. Emma let out a little gasp when she felt Regina's tongue dip into the hollow of her neck. Emma pulled away sitting up on her knees. Regina huffed her frustration and pulled on her cuffs.

Emma chuckled, squeezing a small amount of lube into the palm of her hand and working it along the shaft. Regina licked her dry lips watching Emma lube up the fake cock. She even spread her legs wider silently telling Emma she was ready.  
"Impatient are we?" Emma brushed her fingers that were covered in lube over Regina's clit. Then ran them down through her labia and finally dipping two into her tight entrance. Regina rolled her hips, slowly fucking herself on the long slick digits. The warming sensation already starting when Emma pulled them out of reach.

"Fuck. Emma please..." Regina begged. Voice ragged and out of breath. Emma wasn't going to keep her waiting anymore. Emma held the thick shaft at the tip, guiding it to Regina's pussy. She pushed in a few inches only to have Regina arch her back and let out a loud moan. The blond fell forward, landing on her elbows and pushed further inside. They were kissing now, a rough push pull of lips and teeth. Emma letting a hand wonder between their bodies and rubbing at Regina's clit.

Regina was arching her back even further, her thighs around Emma's hips. She tugged at the cuffs again. She wanted to wrap her arms around Emma, dig her nails into her long lean back.  
"Off. Take them off." Regina whined out and Emma did. Waving her hand over the cuffs making them vanished. Tan fingers tangled in blond locks, then scratched down her back. Emma hissed in pain and slammed her hips into the smaller women under her. Pushing the full length of the toy inside. 

 

Regina let out an even louder moan than the last and Emma froze. One, to let Regina adjusted and two, because she was worried the kids would wake up. After a few moments of nothing happening, Emma began to thrust her hips. Slow and teasing at first. She kissed and sucked at Regina's neck that was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Regina was slightly amused mother and son seemed to share an obsession with her neck. Then Regina felt a jolt of pleasure. Emma's fingers rubbing her clit again and her thrust picked up in speed and force.

"Oh fuck. Fuck!" Regina screamed out, pulling blond hair. Emma trailed her lips up to plump ones kissing the other woman and dipping her tongue into her mouth. Emma pulled away when they needed air, listing to Regina's almost silent whimpers. The blond shifted their bodies, changing the position enough to start pushing Regina over the edge. Emma slowed down for just a second, trying adjust her knees. Sharp nails dug into her back harder than last time.  
"Don't fucking stop!" Regina ordered.

Emma picked up the pace again, slamming her hips harder, rubbing Regina's clit faster. She felt Regina's thighs start to shake and watched as her back bowed up. A choked cry, gasping for breath, Regina was cumming underneath her. The fake cock moved with ease through the overly slick folds, helping Regina ride out her orgasm until Regina begged her to stop. Her clit and her pussy way to sensitive. Emma rolled to her back and made the toy and harness vanish. 

Looking over to see the brunette was a sweaty, panting mess. Regina's legs were still shaking when she turned to her side facing the blond. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning, probably all day to be honest and she loved that thought.  
"So not bad for my first time with one of those?"  
"No. Not bad at all." Regina was smiling, bitting into her bottom lip. Emma smiled pulling the smaller woman into her side and they both fell asleep soon after.

 

Emma was woken up a few hours later to Hope's high pitched cry. She removed herself from Regina's grasp and grabbed a black silk dressing robe. It just barley covered her ass. She cursed herself for not wearing underwear and went through Regina's dresser until she found some. By the time she made it to the nursery Hope had stopped crying. 

Henry was pacing back and forth with Hope in his arms, gently rocking her. Emma stood at the doorway just watching for a moment. Henry looked tired, messy hair and scruffy beard. He was also shirtless 'of course he was' Emma thought as she rolled her eyes.   
"Is she ok? I heard her crying."  
"She's fine. Just a little hungry is all." Henry started to hand Hope over when Emma remembered she had wine at dinner. 

"Do you think you could run down stairs and make a bottle? I had wine so I cant...umm-"  
"Breast feed?" Henry smirked as Emma's cheeks turned red.  
"Yeah that."  
"Sure, I'll be back in a few."  
"Thanks." Emma took Hope and sat down in the rocking chair next to the window. It was then when he had his back turned that Emma could still see faint pink scars on his shoulder and thought they had healed quickly.

Emma had pumped enough for three bottles and Hope had only gone through one earlier that night. Henry had been helping with his infant sister since day one and had everything down to a science. With the bottle warmed and ready, Henry went back up stairs. He waited at the doorway for a few moments watching Emma cooing and speaking in baby talk to Hope. Henry's chukle startled the blond as he walked in. He held the bottle out for Emma to try. The blond sighed, preparing for Hope to start crying as she took it from him.  
"This isn't going to work. She's just going to cry and get upset."  
"Just give it a shot." Henry insisted taking a few steps back out of Hope's sight.

Emma was rembering everything she had read about switching to bottle feeding along with all the 'tricks' people had showed her. She held the bottle to Hope's face, brushing the nipple against her cheek and lips. Hope moved away from it and looked up at Emma with confusion.  
"Come on kid. Your brother can't do this forever." Hope began to move her head away and her arms started to move around. Next was the loud cry that could burst your ear drums.  
"Here Henry she's going to wake the whole street." Emma was about to stand when Henry came around to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting up. Then gently began to massage them. 

"Just try to relax." Henry lent down to whisper into the blonds ear. Emma shivered, feeling Henry's hot breath against her skin. He started working his fingers into her tense shoulders helping her relax.  
"Now try holding her in a different positions."  
"What? No way that is going to work." Emma shook her head still trying to get Hope to take the bottle.   
"Sometimes when I feed her I hold her facing away from me. Put her back against your chest and lean back a little."

Emma turned the baby around, resting her back against her chest. Then Emma leaned back a little holding the bottle up for Hope. In the process of Emma moving Henry was able to get a view down the middle of Emma's breasts. Emma was about to protest when the room was filled with a soft sucking sound coming from the baby. Hope had latched on.  
"Oh my god, It's actually working. When did you become the baby guru?"  
"When I found out I was getting a baby sister. Also when Captain douchebag left."

 

Emma winced at the memory. She was only a few weeks along and had only told Killian, Regina and Henry about her pregnancy. Coming home one day from work to see all of Killian's things were gone. She instantly ran to her car and drove to the docks. The Jolly Roger was gone to. Her next stop was Regina's home, sobbing uncontrollably. Henry answered the door and he knew without even asking. He let her cry on his shoulder until Regina was home and she took over. Emma shook the memory away, focusing now on a mini milestone. 

"What should I tell her when she starts to ask about him?" Emma looked down at the infant.   
Henry sighed moving to kneel down in front of her.  
"Tell her the truth.Trust me. Not that I think he will ever come back....but if he does it's best not to lie about it."  
"I'm sorry. I should have never lied to you."  
"You were doing what you thought was right. I may not have then, but I get it now." Emma gave him a sad smile and looked down to see the bottle was empty. Emma gave it to Henry and stood, placing Hope on her shoulder and gently patting her back. Henry moved to lean against the doorway and watched. He was about to say good night, feeling he wasn't needed anymore.

Emma continued patting until the baby let out a small hiccup and soon she was asleep again. When the blond bent down to lay Hope in the crib, her robe pulled up exposing her bare thighs and backside. Her toned ass framed perfectly in silk panties. Panties Henry knew for a fact belonged to Regina. Henry groaned in the back of his throat and felt his cock throb.

The blond gave Hope a gentle kiss on her head full of dark brown hair and turned to leave. Henry was still standing at the door when she walked up to him.   
"Thank you."  
"I don't mind helping. You don't have to thank me."  
Emma let out a long sigh.  
"But you shouldn't have to. Your a teenager who is about to go off to college. You should be out at parties and having fun. Hope is my responsibility. It's not fair to you."  
"First of all I'm an adult. Secondly, I like helping, you don't have to do everything by yourself."  
"Well thank you again. I really do appreciate everything you do to help."

They had moved out into the hallway, standing in front of Henry's room. Emma lifted her arms up around Henry's neck, pulling him down into a hug. His arms wrapping tight around her waist and his hands resting on her lower back. Emma noticed his skin was warm and he wasn't the scrawny teenager from a few years ago. No. His body had filled out with firm muscles and dark hair on his chest and abbs.

The hug lasted to long and was to intimate for mother and son. Still, Emma didn't move away. It fellt to good to be held. Henry was the one who did though. Not because he wanted to, but because he was fighting the urge to push her against the wall and kiss her. He only had a hunch about Emma and if it was wrong, would ruin everything. He could also feel an erection starting to grow, one he was having trouble controlling.  
"We Should go to bed. Hope will be waking us up again in a few hours." Henry reluctantly pulled away and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah. We should. Good night Hen."  
"Night Emma." 

Henry disappeared into his room leaving Emma in the hall. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Why had she hugged him like that? The looks from him the past two weeks....And the way he said her name. Not mom like a normal son, but Emma.... She could still feel his arms around her and feel the warmth from his skin. She stood in front of his bedroom door wanting to go inside and demanded to know what was going on with him. Unfortunately she was afraid of the answers and the fact that if all of this was in her head, Henry would think she was crazy. Worse Regina would kill her.

She let out a heavy sigh and made it back to Regina's bedroom. Emma sliped off the robe and into the cool sheets. Regina rolled over to face her and wrapped her body around the blonds.  
"You were gone for a while. Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah. Hope was just hungry. Henry had to make her a bottle."  
"Henry?"  
"He was already in the nursery by the time I got to it. I'm sorry, I assume she woke you up. But something good came from all the crying."  
"Oh, what's that?"  
"Hope took the bottle from me!"  
"Congratulations, I told you to keep trying." Regina snuggled closer almost laying on top of the blond. Emma smiled kissing the top of the brunettes head. Doing her best to forget everything that was going on with Henry. She relaxed, breathing in Regina's sent and drifted off to sleep thinking she could get use to this.

 

Henry was the first one up. He checked on Hope, who was thankfully still sleeping then took a shower. After the shower he stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his hips. He sent a text to Ava, asking if she wanted to go for a run. To his surprise she answered almost instantly agreeing to meet at his house in an hour. The small room was still filled with steam and he cleared the mirror with his hand. Looking over the thick scruff on his face, he decided it was time to shave.

Henry found out quick that beards in the summer months didn't really mix. Drying his face and beard, he grabbed the electric razor and started the long process of shaving it. It wasn't a clean shave, more like a fine grit sandpaper feel. After he finished his morning rituals, he went and got dressed. He chose some athletic gear for his morning run and made his way down stairs.

Henry could smell coffee brewing throughout the house. Regina was in the kitchen cooking what looked like pancakes.  
"Do I get any of those?" Henry asked stealing a small hand full of blueberries. Regina swatted at his hand without looking.  
"No. These are for Emma." Regina wiped her hands on a dish towel and turned around. She gasped when she looked at his face and reached out to touch his cheek.

"You shaved.... I don't like it." Regina pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.  
"Relax. I'm going to let it grow back out." He cupped a hand over hers and stepped closer to her. Their bodies were close together and Regina could feel the heat radiating from Henry's body. Henry leaned down kissing Regina's soft plump lips. It was slow and sensual, his tongue darted into her mouth for a brief moment before Regina pulled away.

"We can't do this right now. Emma is asleep upstairs."  
"I think the key word in that sentence was asleep." Henry tilted her head back by lifting her chin up. Before she could stop him or herself they were kissing again. Grinding her hips against the growing bulge in his shorts. A door shut up stairs snapping Regina out of her lust filled haze. Henry groaned when he was pushed away this time. Adjusting himself in his shorts before he sat down at the island counter.

Soon Emma's foot steps could be heard comming down the stairs. The blond walked into the kitchen, baby on her hip and hair a mess. Hope instantly started reaching out for Henry. Clearly happy to be able to see his face again.  
"Hey you shaved. I think i like the beard better. No offence."  
"None taken." Henry rolled his eyes and continued to keep his sisters attention. 

"Ooo pancakes! Where's the chocolate chips?"  
"Blueberries are healthier and you are not a child. Besides, there is bacon if Henry hasn't eaten it all." Both women looked over at their son as he was shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. Doing his best to keep it out of Hope's reach.   
"Careful, I can't even eat a grilled cheese without her trying to steal it." Regina and Henry laughed. 

"When can she start eating normal people food?"  
"She can start eating it soon. Actually I was going to try in a few weeks."  
"Hear that sis? You'll be eating bacon in no time."  
Emma rolled her eyes fixing her plate and sitting down. The doorbell rang and both women looked up.  
"Expecting someone?" Emma asked Regina with a slightly bitter tone. Thinking it could be the guy she was seeing. Regina noticed and smirked.  
"It's for me. Ava and I are going for a run, maybe the beach after." Regina felt jealousy run through her blood, her smirk instantly fading. Henry stood, giving Hope to Emma. He gave both his mother's a kiss on the cheek then he was gone and out the door in a blink of an eye. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while until Emma spoke.  
"Has he been acting strange to you?"  
"How...how do you mean?" Regina answered a tad bit on the nervous side.  
"I don't know. It's just....at the cabin and a few times after we came back.... i think I've caught him looking at me. Like he was...checking me out."  
Regina couldn't eat anymor. In fact she felt like she was going to have trouble holding down what she had already eaten. She had to tell Emma the truth and hope she didn't die today.  
"Emma-"  
"I know it sounds crazy, but i can't ignore it anymore. The way he looks at me and last night when he hugged me...it felt to intimate." Emma left out the part on how she was feeling about it.  
"Emma I think you and I need to have a long talk." Regina offered unable to look the blond in the eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have their much needed conversation. Henry admits to what he really wants. 
> 
> More plot than smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags will be added after this chapter and I will probably put warnings in the notes.   
> All mistakes are mine. Blah blah blah....

The two of them sat in silence for a while until Emma spoke.  
"Has he been acting strange to you?"  
"How...how do you mean?" Regina answered a tad bit on the nervous side.  
"I don't know. It's just....at the cabin and a few times after we came back.... i think I've caught him looking at me. Like he was...checking me out."  
Regina couldn't eat anymor. In fact she felt like she was going to have trouble holding down what she already has in her stomach. She had to tell Emma the truth and hope she didn't die today.  
"Emma-"  
"I know it sounds crazy, but i can't ignore it anymore. The way he looks at me and last night when he hugged me...it felt to intimate." Emma left out the part on how she was feeling about it.  
"Emma I think you and I need to have a long talk." Regina offered unable to look the blond in the eyes.

 

Emma looked at Regina then, her food forgotten with the heaviness in the brunettes tone.   
"Ok..."  
"Why don't we finish up here and then you can take Hope to your parents for the day. You can go to your place, get clean clothes and come back later. I'll clean up here and get dressed then we can talk?"  
Emma nodded her agreement. "Sounds good. So... you don't think I'm crazy for thinking something is wrong?"  
Regina leaned back in her chair considering her answer.  
"No I don't think you're crazy. I've noticed things to. I just didn't know how to bring it up." Half truths she thought.

 

Emma felt a little relief and some confusion. Was Regina referring to how Henry was acting toward herself or to her? Had Henry been looking at Regina to? Now she was curious and wanted to talk about it right now. However she was sure alcohol was needed for this conversation and it was way to early to start drinking. When they were finished Emma called Snow to let her know she was dropping by. She managed to avoid the 'where have you been all night?' question, knowing she would be asked again soon.

 

Once Emma had her and Hope's things she went back to the kitchen to find Regina washing dishes.  
"Hey I'm off. I'll be back in a few hours or so."  
"I'll see you then."  
Emma stood there awkwardly for a moment before she decided to ask Regina what she should tell her parents.  
"Umm...is it ok with you if I tell Snow and David about us? I mean not that there is an us but that we had a date?"  
Regina smirked at Emma's rambling before turning to face her.  
"If you would like to tell her I don't mind and I hope there is an us, atleast a little bit." Regina walked her way to the blond, kissing her cheek as Emma smiled at the statement.

 

As soon as Emma left the sick feeling returned to Regina's stomach. She wished Henry was with her now to help with her fears. She finished her cleaning then took an extra long shower. As if her staying there would prolong not having to talk to Emma. Regina forced herself out once the water went cold and dressed. She also cast a protection spell over her body just in case Emma lost it on her. When she was done she sent Henry a text, not expecting him to respond.

R: I plan on telling Emma the truth in a few hours....wish me luck.

 

Half way across town Henry and Ava were jogging side by side. They had both only stopped once for a break and they were almost finished with the run. Henry's lungs were burning, sweat had soaked through his shirt causing it to stick to his chest and back. They were rounding the corner to Ava' s street, coming to a stop once they reached her home.

 

Both of them were leaning over breathing heavy, finally letting their bodies rest.  
"I thought we were going to the beach?" Henry asked out of breath.  
"I don't really feel like being around to many people today. Besides we have the house to our selfs." Ava explained as she walked through the back gate of her yard. She turned her head, looking back over her shoulder and gave Henry a wink. Next she removed her tank and sports bra and dove into the pool.

 

'Oh fuck' is all Henry could think as he tried no to stair at Ava's breasts when she came up for air. He had not had the opportunity to really talk to her about them. The fact he was going to end their friends with benefits deal. His thoughts were cut off when a pair of wet shorts landed at his feet, splashing his legs with cold water.  
"What are you waiting for? The water feels sooo good."  
"I uhh...i don't think I should."  
"Why not? It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Because....I'm seeing someone. It started out as sex but quickly turned to somthing else. I don't even know what we are. But I don't think she would be happy to find out this is what we're doing." Henry thought about Regina and the jealous look on her face this morning and smiled.  
"So she knows about me and our history?"  
"She knows and she knows I'm out with you today."  
"Are you two exclusive?"

Henry removed his shirt and leaving his shorts on and sitting on the edge of the pool. He let out a sigh of relief when his legs sank into the water.   
"She is sleeping with someone else."  
Ava swam up to Henry, resting her arms on his knees.  
"So she can see other people but you can't? That's not fair."  
"I didn't say that."  
"Oh, so you can sleep with other people. You just don't want to sleep with me anymore."

"No. That's not what I'm saying, would you let me talk?"  
Ava nodded but moved away from him.  
Henry sighed not really knowing how to explain the situation to her.  
"I don't want to sleep with anyone else. It has nothing to do with you. It would just feel wrong, like I was cheating or something."

Ava climbed out of the pool, collecting her shorts and tank top, felling odd being naked now. She sat down next to Henry leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"Well it had to end sometime right?"  
"I guess so. Your not mad are you?"  
"Mad? No. Sexually frustrated maybe. Who's the lucky girl?"  
"I can't say. We haven't told anyone yet because It's going to cause issues."  
"Issues?"  
"She's....older."  
"Ahh, is it Ruby? I know she gave you your first blow job and everything and you two have a history."

"No, however I still have dreams about that blow job." Henry laughed as Ava pushed him in the shoulder.  
"As soon as I can tell you I will. I promise." Their attention was caught by the sound of Henry's phone going off. Henry stood, reached into his pocket for his phone. He had a message from Regina. Opening it and quickly reading it.

"Hate to cut today short but I have to go. I'll text you later." Henry said his goodbyes and started to run back to his house. He knew Regina told him he didn't have to be there, but something told him he needed to be.

 

Emma decided after feeding Hope to take a shower. As she was washing her body She noticed how sore and swollen her breast were. It had almost been twenty four hours since she last pumped. The blond let out a sigh wishing she had control over her body again. Once she was finished in the shower she managed to pump four bottles for Hope to have later.

When she was dressed she decided some much needed play time was in order. Emma pulled Hope from her play pin and sat her down on the thick carpeted floor. Hope had started everything early, from sitting up on her own to rolling over and now full on crawling. She had made a few attempts to pull herself up and stand but was right on her bottom in second. 

Emma had put some music on and was crawling around with Hope. Chasing her and picking her up making airplane sounds. That only lasted for a bit until Hope wanted down to crawl again. Play time continued untill Hope started to look sleepy. Emma scooped her up, changed her she was out for her afternoon nap in no time. Emma used this time to restock her over night bag and loaded her up in the car.

A short drive later she was standing at her parents front door. She knocked and waited, Snow opened the door.  
"Emma why do you always knock? You know you can just come in."  
"I know but I don't live here anymore. It feels rude." Snow rolled her eyes making her way back to the kitchen.  
"Have you eaten? I was just making lunch."  
"I have and so has she. Hope just went down for her nap. She will eat again when she wakes up." Emma took the sleeping baby from her carseat and placed her in the crib her parents had set up. She then removed the bottles from her bag and placed them in the refrigerator.

Snow sat down at the small kitchen table to eat. Neal had eaten already and was taking his nap to.  
"You didn't come over for dinner last night and when you never answered my calls I got worried. I sent your father out to your house, He said your car wasn't there."  
Emma expected as much and was suddenly glad she never had to deal with her parents when she was a teenager.  
"That's because I had a date and I was out all night."  
"Who was with Hope all night?"  
"Henry baby sat for me and Regina." I left it out there. Now it was up to Snow to catch on.  
"You and Regina? Oh, did she have a date to?" Snow looked excited and actually happy to hear that news. Emma almost felt sorry for her.  
"Yes she did. We went out together last night."  
"Regina doesn't strike me as the double date type."

'Oh for the love of god, this woman'. Emma though rubbing her forehead.   
"No mom. We went out on a date together just us. I...i spent the night at her place." Emma watched as Snow chewed her food and suddenly stoped.   
"You and Regina....?"  
"Went out on a date and I slept over."  
Snow blinked rapidly at the overload of information. No matter how many times Emma said it, she couldn't believe it.  
"I didn't know you liked women. You've never said anything."

"I have in the past. Just never acted on it. I feel something with Regina I never have before." Emma let that information sink in a bit, waiting for Snow's response.  
"You mean this wasn't a one time thing?"  
"I hope not. We can talk more later but I have some things I need to do today. I'll call you later." Emma stood to leave checking on Hope one last time.  
"Emma?" The blond turned around to face her mother.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm happy for you and Regina. It's diffrent but I support you."

Emma only smiled as she left. Her floating feeling only lasted until she got into the car. Then a nervous feeling took over. She sent a text to Regina telling her she was on her way back.

 

Back at Reginas she was nervous as well. Cleaning things that didn't need it and not being able to sit still. Her heart stoped when she heard the front door open. She breathed a sigh of relief when Henry came into the kitchen.  
"I thought you were Emma. What are you doing back so soon?"  
"You sent me a text."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to come back home."

Henry moved further into the kitchen to stand in front of Regina.  
"I know you said I didn't have to be here, but I feel like I should. It's not fair for you to do it alone. When will she be here?" Regina went back to her cleaning as she spoke.  
"Not sure. We didn't specify a time. Just later."  
"Well in that case I am going to take a shower."  
"Good because you smell like a locker room. Go away." Regina crinkled her nose pushing Henry in the shoulder. He only laughed as he made his way up the stairway.

Regina's heart dropped when her phone chimed and vibrated on the counter top. Without looking she knew it was Emma. Sure enough when she unlocked her screen, she seen a message from Emma. She quickly finished up and went to her study. Then selected a few top shelf bottles of alcohol and placed them on a tray. She also grabbed two glasses and went to the living room where she sat down waiting for Emma.

Emma knocked on the big white door of 108 Mifflin and waited. She could hear the sound of Regina's hills clicking against the hard wood on the other side. The door swung open and Regina greeted the blond, moving to the side to let her in. Emma took in the brunette. Black hills, prestine black pantsuit and blood red blouse revealing ample cleavage. She had to admit it was distracting. She also knew Regina only dressed like this when she wanted to fill powerful. Emma had dressed in her own powerful way, tight skinny jeans and a tank top. If it wasn't summer, she would have her red leather jacket on as well.

Regina led them to the living room and Emma took her seat on the couch.  
"Would you like a drink?" Regina asked already reaching for a bottle of scotch.  
"Please." Emma took the offered glass and leaned back, taking a sip. Regina made her own drink and sat next to the blond on the couch, leaving a space between them. At the top of the stairs Henry sat, freshly out of the shower. He could barely hear them speaking and slid down until he could hear them clearly.

Regina finished off her drink in a large gulp. Then began to make another. Emma only took a small sip for now even though she wanted to do the same. Regina cleared her throat ready to get this over with.   
"How was the rest of your day?"  
"It was good. I think Snow had a mild brain aneurysm when I told her we had a date."  
"I wish I could have seen her face." Regina laughed just thinking about it. A long and heavy silence fell between them after. Emma looking at Regina as if she were giving her signals to start.  
"Right. So the reason I asked you to come in the first place. Henry-"  
"And the fact he has been checking me out?"  
"Yes....i....Emma What I am about to tell you, I need you to stay calm and just let me get this out before you speak? "  
"Ok...." Emma took a much larger sip of her drink. Regina was running her thumb over the rim of her glass, eyes locked on the motion.

"As you know, Henry and I went to the cabin two days ahead of everyone to get it ready. Everything was fine, normal. We both were cleaning and doing our own tasks. I was in the kitchen and Henry was outside chopping wood for the fire pit. I started watching him as he worked and he removed his shirt, pouring water on himself to cool off. I...i found myself becoming aroused and I vomited into the sink." Regina drank from her glass, now feeling a nice buzz starting. She watched as Emma began to connect some dots. She drank the rest of the amber liquid in her own glass and held it out to be refilled.

"I went to bed sick and when I woke the power was out. There was a big thunder storm. Henry decided to go and try to start the generator and got himself injured. He had started a fire and lit candles before he went out.. When he came back in he was soaking wet and he had hit the back of his head. He changed into dry clothes and I was cleaning his wound. We were talking and as cliche as it is; it just happened. He kissed me and I started to kiss back and then we were having sex. We said it wouldn't happen again but it did and again and again. He's the one I've been seeing Emma. Henry is the other person."

Emma was frozen in place. As if gravity was sucking her into the couch. She brought her drink to her lips, her hands were shaking but managed to get the alcohol into her mouth. She finally looked up at Regina. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was crying and shaking.  
"Emma say somthing; anything Please."  
"He knows about us. He practically set us up on a date and this whole time....."  
"Everything was consensual and he was the one pushing for more."  
"So that makes it ok?" Emma raised her voice and Regina jumped a little. Henry was listening to every word and now it was time to step in.

Emma had stood and was pacing back and forth. Suddley the large open living room seemed to small and there wasn't enough air. She then tried to poof herself out of the house. Feeling her magic surge through her body, only for nothing to happen. She tried again, nothing. Sea green eyes flashed with fear and rage at Regina.   
"What did you do!?"  
"It's a protection spell....and a boundary spell. You can't get in or out."  
"Regina I swear to god-" Emma stoped mid sentence as Henry walked into the room.  
"She did it because she knew you would run." Henry moved further inside, hands in his pockets and hair still wet and slicked back from his shower.   
"Regina let me out of this house."  
"I can't do that. Not until you talk to us first. Please?"

Emma scoffed, flopping down on the sofa in the middle seat. Reaching for more alcohol. Regina noticed how low the bottle was and decided to switch to something cheaper. Sure she could replace it with magic, but it just didn't taste the same.  
"So was this your master plan. Gang up on me and force me to be here?"  
"Regina said I didn't have to be here, but I wanted to. I thought it would be easier comming from both of us. That if you wouldn't listen to her you would atleast give me a chance to explain." Henry took a seat on the couch next to Emma. Regina caught his eyes looking at her glass and made another glass appear for Henry.

Emma now wedged between the two brunettes was feeling a mix of hurt, anger, disgust and jealousy. Not that she wanted to admit to the jealousy. She didn't want to admit to anything she was feeling about Henry. Regina seemed to be more than ok with everything that was going on. Emma wondered how. How she to could get to that level of calm about the situation.  
"Well, you said you wanted to explain so...." Emma slumped back further into to sofa, feeling the slight buzz of alcohol starting to kick in.

Henry shot back the burning liquid and cleared his throat.   
"What happened between Regina and I can't be undone. Even if it could, I wouldn't want to change it. I know you have had feelings for her for a long time and I'm sorry if this has hurt you in any way. Believe me that is the last thing I want."  
"Then why send us out on a date in the first place?"  
"Because she wants you to. I can see It, I can feel it. So why live in denial?"

Emma reached for the bottle, wondering if she should just drink straight from it instead of waisting time pouring into her glass.  
"I'm so confused right now. You want Regina and I to date?"  
"I am a bit confused myself Henry. What exactly is it that you want?" Regina thought she knew but needed to hear it from him. Henry took a deep breath and placed a hand over Emma's that was still shaking.  
"I want the two of you to be together. I also want something else, I feel like I haven't been that subtle about It, have I Emma?" Henry gave her hand a firm squeeze.   
"I....i don't know what you mean." It was the worst lie she had ever told and they all knew it.  
"The way I have been looking at you, that hug last night. The fact I had the biggest hard on of my life watching the two of you making out on this very couch."

Emma's eyes shot wide open looking at Henry. Apparently he had been watching them Friday afternoon. His hand leaving hers and moving to her thigh. His fingers softly stroking back and forth.  
"What I'm saying is, I want you both. I don't mind sharing."  
"No...its wrong it's- "  
"Why because society says that it is? The way I see It, we are all adults. We can make our own choices. Not one person outside the three of us has to know. Unless we want them to."  
Emma finally turned to look at Regina, who looked almost as shocked as she. Almost.  
"Is this what you want?"  
"It doesn't matter to me. Yes, I want you both, but this has to your decision Emma."

She nodded her head, suddley feeling to hot wedged between them. She stood taking the bottle with her and went to a window. She opened it expecting to get shocked but wasn't. Opening it fully, She let a gentle breeze into the room and finally felt like she could breath again. 

Emma didn't know how much time had passed when she felt Regina's body pressed to her back. The now empty bottle being pulled out of her hand as it dangled from her fingers. Regina refilled it with her magic and gave it to Henry who made them both a drink.

Regina pulled the blond back to the couch and sat her between herself and Henry.   
"Emma there is no rush, but you need to talk to us. Tell me what you are thinking."   
"I want to be with you but..."  
Emma turned to face Henry, slowly letting her eyes travel to his.  
"I'm not sure this can be what you want it to be Henry. I'm not saying no, but I need time. It's alot to think about."  
"It's ok. I not getting my hopes up to much." Henry gave a disappointed smile over the edge of his glass.  
"Emma, whether you decided you want this or not I can't promise to end things with Henry. Everything is so different between the two of you. With you I feel the need to take control, to dominate, but with Henry I'm vulnerable and I let myself go. Maybe it's because he was the first person I ever trusted. I'm not sure.." Regina explained turning Emma to face her again.

"So what are we? What are you and Henry?"  
Regina looked over at Henry still nursing his drink. No doubt getting drunk, if he wasn't already.  
"We haven't had the chance to really talk about it. Obviously Henry and I can't have a public relationship, however you and I can. That is if you want to still be with me."  
Regina placed her hands on over Emma's, pulling them into her lap. The blond watched as she played with her fingers. Emma knew she wanted to be with Regina with out a doubt. Emma leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Regina's lips. When they pulled apart, Regina put their foreheads together.  
"Is that a yes then?" Regina whispered trying to contain her smile.  
"Yes. I want this. I want you." Emma felt herself being pulled into a soft but passionate kiss. One that had her gasping for air after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own and I appoliges. As I said last chapter, pay attention to tags. Some have been added. I will put a trigger warning in the notes at the beginning of chapters that feature anal play, child abuse and non- graphic talk of rape. 
> 
> As always enjoy!

Henry watched as his mothers' continued to make out next to him. He started to stroke himself through his pants. The the denim stretching tightly over his erection was getting uncomfortable with every growing inch. He cursed himself for putting on jeans after his shower. Henry groaned when he unzipped his pants as the pressure was eased off his cock.

 

Emma resisted the urge to turn and look behind her when Regina pulled away to remove her blouse. The blond licked her lips when she was suddenly eye level with perfect round breasts. She loved that Regina had chosen not to put on a bra and quickly reached out to knead the pliable globes. Then without giving much thought, Emma lifted a breast and took a pebbled dusky nipple into her mouth.

 

Regina arched her chest towards Emma's warm mouth wanting to feel more. Her fingers digging into the blonds hair pulling her closer. She had moved her feet up on the couch, tucked under her butt, allowing her to see over the blonds head. She could see Henry was watching them and stroking himself through his underwear. There was a dark wet spot on his boxer-briefs, right at the tip of his erection. He then removed his shirt and scooted closer to Emma.

 

Emma pulled away for air and to figure out her next move when she felt Henry shift behind her. She felt warmth press against her back. Slightly flinched when she felt lips and stubble on her shoulder. Henry noticed the flinch and tried his best not to feel hurt or rejected. Regina could see the look of fright in her eyes and decided to hit pause. After all Emma had been drinking and this was moving fast.

 

"Emma we don't have to do this. I know you have had a lot to drink. If you're not ready we can stop, but I need you to talk to us."  
"I want to and I know I've been drinking, but I don't think I have the guts to do this sober. I'm also not sure what I'm ok with when it comes to Henry."

Regina digested that information and looked at a very deflated Henry. He suddley got up and Regina's heart dropped thinking he was just going to leave.  
"I have an idea, scoot over." Henry said to Regina.  
Regina scooted over to let him sit behind her. Emma took his old seat so they all had room again.  
"What if we both just focus on her for now, would that be ok?" He asked Emma, sounding a little to hopeful.  
"I-...is that ok with you?" Emma directed her question at Regina.

 

Regina didn't have to think long about it. The thought of being between them, being shared and devoured made her clit throb. She controlled her features quickly thinking about the blonds feelings.   
"Yes, but this is up to you Emma."  
Emma was thinking about her answer when she heard the sound of kissing. Then a moan fall from Regina's lips. Suddenly all Emma wanted to do was help be the reason for that moan and many more like it.

 

Emma watched as Henry placed open mouth kisses along Regina's neck, slightly sucking at the skin when he pulled away. He made eye contact with the blond for a moment before he reached out for Emma's hand. She let him take it, interested as to where he would lead it. Soon it was on Regina's breast again. With his hand behind hers, he helped her squeeze and pinch at Regina nipple. Emma moved her other hand to Regina's waist and pulled herself closer.

 

As much as he wanted to be more involved with Emma, he knew she needed time, but this was a good start. He pulled Regina more into his lap and she rubbed her ass against his painful erection. He needed more space for it to grow. Henry reached between Regina's back and his front, removing his cock from underwear. He let out a moan of relief, feeling more blood flow through his penis. 

 

After she was settled in Henry's lap, Regina pulled Emma closer. Attaching her lips to the blonds and locking her fingers into her hair. They did this for what felt like hours. Making out, feeling each other and occasionally Henry let his hand move to Emma's thigh and just rest it there. Hoping she would get use to his touch. At some point Regina had removed Emma's tank top, leaving her in a white push up bra and jeans. Henry had unbuttoned Regina's pants and had wiggled his hand down the front of them.

 

Regina knew how wet she was and knew Henry could feel it through her panties. She tried to open her legs wider, but with Emma pulled so close and her pants still on it was impossible. With a flick of her wrist they were in Regina's bedroom. All three on their sides with Regina still in the middle. Henry was the first to register where they were and quickly started to push his own jeans off, along with his briefs. When he was finished he began to pull at Regina's pants. His eyes caught Emma's for a moment and they looked at each other.   
"Help me with these?" Henry smirked giving Regina's pants a little tug. Emma bit into her bottom lip and helped pull them free from Regina's legs. Regina helped as much as she could, finally kicking them off her feet along with her panties.

 

Henry didn't waste time, tilting Regina back to kissing her. His tongue dipping into her mouth and she lightly sucked it. Her arm reached behind her, wrapping it around the back of his neck. His hand moved with ease down her body until it reached between her thighs. Regina broke the kiss to pull Emma back to her. Emma was watching them, rubbing her own thighs together to ease the throbbing of her clit. She found herself more open to this...whatever it was; than she had thought and with that started to remove her jeans.

 

Kissing Regina's neck, the tops of her breasts, anything she could reach really. Emma let her hand cover Henry's between Regina's thighs, where he was rubbing Regina's clit. Applying more pressure to the little nerve. Regina found herself bucking against their hands desperately wanting to be filled. Like always it seemed Henry could read her mind. Leaving Emma to work Regina's clit to lift her leg over his. They had used this position before and even though he wasn't a fan, it would work for now. Without much warning, Henry was slowly pushing inside Regina's slick velvet heat. Regina moaned and almost hissed as she was being stretched. Emma stoped her fingers to let Regina adjusted, but only for a moment. Soon she added the same pressure and movement back to the sensitive nerve.

 

Henry groaned the deeper he pushed in. Feeling Regina's walls constrict and flutter around his cock. He knew she was already close. Him and Emma had spent the better part of an hour working her up. He pulled out to the tip only to plunge back in, finding a rythem that matched Emma's fingers. Regina wasn't sure who to hold on to, her brain turning to mush as soon as Henry entered her.

 

Emma was working hard to keep up with Henry's pace now, but she was determined not to stop. Regina locked her fingers at the back of the blonds neck, pulling Emma's ear to her mouth.  
"Open your legs for me." Regina whispered before licking the shell of her ear and moaning as Henry continued fucking her from behind. Emma's thighs parted open, placing a foot flat on the bed.  
"Fuck..." Emma moaned and arched into Regina's two fingers when they were thrust into her without warning. Regina knew she was about to cum and judging by the way Henry's hips were starting to lose rythem, so was he.

 

Not wanting to leave the blond out, she curled her fingers and began pumping them quickly. With each inward motion Regina pressed on Emma's g- spot, causing her to moan louder with each thrust. Henry groaned, watching Regina's fingers disappearing inside of Emma and coming out soaked. He also noticed they were moving at the same speed he was. His hands gripped Regina tighter by her hips and began slamming into her harder. The sound of wet flesh slapping and loud cries filled the room. Henry grunted and came hard, filling Regina with his hot load.

 

Emma never stoped rubbing Regina's clit and when Regina felt the hot fluid start to drip on to her thighs she came. Body locking up and hanging on to Emma for dear life. Regina was a boneless mess, still trying to fuck Emma. Unfortunately she lost her ability to move or think properly. Henry leaned over Regina's body, almost laying on top of her. Not wanting Emma to miss out. He removed Regina's fingers and replaced them with his own. One at first, then after a few thrust he added another. He wished it was his cock, but knew that would be to much. For now anyway.

 

Emma gasped at the change. Smooth slim fingers were replaced with thick, rough ones. Her eyes flew open but not before her hips bucked into the touch. She whimpered at the new sensation of being stretched more. Regina recovered and began kissing the blond. Nibbling at her lips and neck, biting a little harder as she did. Henry curled his fingers up and found Emma's g-spot, his thumb rubbing her clit in tight circles. 

 

The blonds walls began to constrict and pull Henry's fingers deeper. She shuttered, pulling on Regina's hair making the other woman hiss in slight pain. Henry stoped his thumb but kept his fingers deep inside, slowly moving them in and out. After her orgasm was over and her body began to relax, it hit her. Henry had just made her come. Well both of them really, but it was Henry who had pushed her over the edge and she didn't feel upset about it in the slightest. 

 

The three of them had spread out as much as they could on the king size bed, trying to give each other space. They were all to hot and sweaty. The air in the room was thick and humid, smelling of sex. It was Henry who decided fresh air was needed. He removed himself from the bed and opened the French doors to the balcony.

 

A cool summer breeze blew fresh air into the room, instantly cooling it off. None of them were worried about anyone seeing them considering the room was on the second floor. Henry stretched his body out before climbing back in bed. Emma was amazed at how his body had transformed into the man he was. She was also surprised that his body looked nothing like his father's. She also couldn't help but notice he wasn't circumcised wich was uncommon for an American male. Giving him up for adoption the second he was born, she was never asked. She assumed since Killian and Neal weren't either it wasn't something that was done in the enchanted forest. Not that she cared one way or the other, just an observation.

 

Emma's stomach rumbled, announcing she needed food. Both Regina and Henry laughed.   
"I was just thinking the same thing." Henry said as he got up again. He put his jeans on not bothering with his underwear or shirt.  
"How about I order us pizza? If I call it in now we should make it before the cut off period." Henry offered pulling out his phone.  
"Thats fine with me, how about you?" Regina looked over at Emma.  
"I don't care as long as I get food." Henry left the room and went Down stairs. 

 

Emma then realized how late it was and decided to check in with her mom and Hope. Looking at her cell, she had no messages or missed calls and sent Snow a text. Not wanting to call in case it would wake the baby. She didn't wait long for a response letting her know everything was fine. Emma let her mom know she would pick Hope up around nine in the morning and sat her phone down on the night stand.

 

"Is everything ok?" Regina asked rolling on to her stomach to look at the blond better.  
"Yeah, just checking in with Snow."  
"How about everything else? How are you feeling?"  
"Better than I thought, honestly more surprised than anything. I was expecting to...hate myself? Or not be able to let him touch me at all. I'm sure if things progress to somthing more physical it might be diffrent." Emma shifted to to look at Regina fully while she spoke.  
"Baby steps. The most important thing is communication. No matter what you are feeling." Emma nodded her agreement and rolled on to her back again. Not long after, the doorbell rang through the house. They could hear Henry run to answer it and they both got up in search of clothes. Both choosing panties and a large t-shirt to put on.

 

Emma could smell the fresh hot pizza halfway down the stairs. When they made it to the kitchen Henry had put the large pizza boxes on the island counter. Regina pulled three plates out, as well as glasses. Emma made herself useful and went to the refrigerator to get drinks. When she opened it she gasped in fake shock.  
"Regina Mills buys soda!"  
Henry and Emma both laughed as Regina shook her head.  
"I indulge in junk food from time to time." She made her point by taking a bite of her pizza. 

 

They ate like they normally did. As if it were another family night like they had when Henry was younger. When they were finished eating, the three went back to the living room where it had all began. Henry picked a movie like he always did and they sat on the couch. With Henry in the middle and the two women curled up on either side of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slowly progress a little more with Emma and Henry and of course a little drama with Snow.  
> !!!INCEST WARNING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to put it out there, I know nothing about babies and most info I get for this story is from Google.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Both women had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Henry was fighting his own heavy eyelids and chuckled lightly. Just ten years ago the situation would be reversed. He stood up, being careful not to move them around. Henry picked up Regina and carried her up the stairs to bed. After she was tucked in he went back for Emma. She moved a bit, waking up a little, but falling right back to sleep. He placed Emma in the bed between him and Regina, pulling the covers over them and falling asleep. 

 

Regina's six a.m. alarm was going off and all three of them groaned in protest. The older woman turned off the alarm and unwrapped the blond from around her body. She wondered how they all got to her room. She smirked when she thought Henry must have carried them. Monday's were always the worst. She had to be at office in an hour, unlike the two other occupants in her bed. Emma was working the night shift and Henry was going to watch his little sister. They could stay in bed all day if they wanted.

 

As Regina made her way to the bathroom she noticed how sore she was. The night before had not been too rough but, she was sure age had alot to do with it. Keeping up with two lovers was going to be a challenge, one that she was ready to take on. Perhaps she could join Henry on one of his runs to stay in shape. She kept her shower short so she would have time to eat something before she left. Wrapping a towel around herself, Regina walked back into her bedroom. 

 

Emma had rolled over, tucking herself into Henry's chest. His arms tight around her lower back. She wanted nothing more than to join them and go back to sleep.  
"You know you're the boss right? You could always call out." Henry's voice was a low whisper.  
"How do you always do that?"  
"What?" Henry asked with a smirk.  
"Know what I'm thinking."  
"Because I know you Regina. Better than anyone."

 

Regina couldn't stop the blush creeping up her cheeks. She walked over to Henry's side of the bed, tilting his face up to hers and kissing him. Emma began to move and Regina broke the kiss to move blond hair out of Emmas face.  
"Would the two of you like breakfast or more sleep?"  
Emma opened her eyes and pouted.  
"You back in bed." She looked around to make sure it was in fact a bed. She vaguely remembered being carried up the stairs.  
"As much as I would love to, I have work and you need to pick up Hope at some point."

 

Emma stretched out her body then. Very awear she was naked and pressed up to a very naked Henry. Fuzzy memories from last night coming back to her. She wasn't freaking out, but she wasn't sure what to say to Henry at this point. She looked up at brown eyes waiting for a response.  
"I'll get her around eight. Snow will be up by then. Is it ok if I come back here after? I really don't want to have to load and unload all of her stuff up a bunch."  
"Thats fine dear. Now food or sleep?"  
"I think sleep then food." Emma's stomach rumbled then.

 

"I think someone doesn't agree with you." Henry laughed as he got out of bed. Both women watched him stretch the muscles in his back and arms. The early morning darkness giving way to pinks and oranges shining through the glass french doors. Both of them made a long humming noise as he bent down for his underwear. Henry looked back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Emma and Regina giggled together at being caught.

 

Regina finished getting ready while Henry made coffee and a small breakfast for his older mother. Emma set an alarm and slept in a bit longer. Regina ate her egg white omelet and toast and Henry made her another coffee to go.  
"Have a good day at work and don't make anyone cry." Henry handed her a large tumbler of hot black liquid and kissed her cheek as he walked her to the door.  
"And take away my fun for the day? I think not." She teased kissing him back and was out the door.

 

Henry could hear Emma's alarm going off and went back up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom just in time to see Emma sitting up on the edge of the bed. Her long blond hair was messy and slightly curled up at the ends. Her skin a mixture of pale and pink, scattered with a few freckles on her back and shoulders. She was breathtaking. Emma was unaware she was being watched and removed herself from the bed. The air in the bathroom was still warm from Regina's shower, the still fragrant with her body wash and shampoo. Henry walked into the bedroom and removed his underwear. 

 

She turned the water on, leaving her hand under the spray to test it first. Once it was the right temperature she stepped in. Not long after, she heard foot steps and the shower door slide open. Henry stuck his head inside.  
"Would you mind if I joined you?" Henry asked making a point to keep eye contact and not look at her body like he wanted.  
"I'm not sure...would Regina be ok with that?"  
"She won't mind, but are you ok with it? I just thought if we spent more time together you would be more open to the idea of me.....and....you...".

 

Emma though about it for a moment before she nodded her head. He was right. The more time she spent with him like this, the more open she felt it. Henry slowly got in and carefully stepped under the water. He reached for a shampoo and washed his hair. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Emma watching him. When his hair was free of suds he grabbed a bar of soap and began washing his body. Emma continued to watch and blushed when his hand went over his more intimate parts and she looked away.  
"You can look I really don't mind." Henry offered with a smug smile while washing off. He stepped back to let Emma back under the hot water. She had her arms around her breasts and her thighs crossed even though Henry had seen her naked. Had touched her, had been inside of her....sort of. And now she was getting wet just thinking about when he was. 

 

She lowered her arms and went under the spray, turning her back to Henry. She jumped a little when she felt a slippery hand on her back. Henry had gotten a hand full of body wash and began washing her. He was also massaging her shoulders and lower back along the way.  
"Is this ok?" Henry asked not wanting to overstep any physical boundaries.  
"Mmhumm... it feels really nice." She hummed her response. She was telling the truth, it did feel good. His large hands working at stiff muscles, the hot water and steam helping her loosen up. As his hands went higher to her shoulders, she found herself leaning back into the touch. Leaning back so much Henry was slowly starting to press the front of his body to the back of hers. 

 

His touch grew softer and slowly turned into gentle brushes of his finger tips. Emma shivered at the full body contact and her breath caught in her throat. Henry moved her wet hair over to one shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on the other. Emma found herself leaning back further into him. Henry then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, giving himself a view of her breasts. Trying not to get an erection in that moment was the hardest thing he had ever faced.

 

Emma let herself relax in his arms. She felt safe. Felt as though this was normal, like they had done this for years. They stood under the hot water until it started to getting cold. Henry groaned when Emma pulled away and turned the water off.  
"I sorry, but I need to get Hope. I like to spend as much time with her as I can before I go to work."  
"You don't have to apologize. I understand. I just want to spend more time with you."

 

Emma wrapped a towel around herself and gave Henry the other. Henry took it and tried to push his disappointment down. He didn't want to push her.  
"And I would like to spend more time with you to. Baby steps ok?"  
"I can do that. Now, Do you want me to cook you something for breakfast?" Henry offered while drying off.  
"No. I'll grab something at Granny's but thanks. You want me to get you something on my way back?"  
"No I'll fix myself something don't worry about it."

 

He left Emma in Regina's bedroom to get dressed and went to his own room to take care of the growing problem under his towel. He kept imagining the feeling of Emma's toned ass pressed against his cock. How the only thing he could think of was bending her forward and slowly pushing into her warm pussy from behind. He was stroking himself now and reached for the lube in his night stand. When his cock was slick with lube he thought how wet she would be for him. He stroked faster and faster. Next he remembered how tight she was clinching around his fingers, wondering how it would feel around his dick. He tightened his grip with that thought and came hard, letting out a deep moan. 

 

While Emma was getting ready, she sent Snow a text telling her she would be there soon. She finished dressing after finding her clothes scattered around the room.   
"I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few." Emma yelled as she was going down the stairs. She didn't hear a response and continued her way to the front door.  
Emma picked up coffee and doughnuts on her way to her parents loft. She was hoping to be in and out as quickly as possible. She could only imagine David's face when Snow had told him about her and Regina and a conversation about it was something she desperately wanted to avoid. Standing at the loft door, she knocked and waited for someone to answer. It was then she heard a faint cry that was no doubt her daughter. She let herself in and put the coffee and doughnuts on the counter top.

 

"Emma I was just about to call. Hope woke up and has been crying non stop since." Snow walked back and forth with the screaming infant in her arms.  
"She probably just missed me. Come here baby." Emma held her arms out to Hope and she began to wiggle out of Snow's arms. She was still crying but it wasn't as loud as before. Emma rocked her in her arms and was talking to her, but she was still crying.

 

While Emma was dealing with Hope Snow began to gather up all her things when Emma noticed there were two bottles still left.  
"Well no wonder why she's crying she's probably hungry." Emma was going to breast feed her until she remembered all the alcohol she had the night before.  
"Would you mind heating her up a bottle?" Emma asked Snow while she was still trying to calm the baby.  
"I've already tried to feed her. She wouldn't take it or stop crying. She may have an upset stomach."

 

Emma looked at her confused.  
"Why would that be? She only drinks breast milk and has never had an upset stomach before."  
"Well last night at dinner she was in her high chair next to Neal and he fed her some of his mashed potatoes."  
"He what? And you didn't stop him? She has never eaten actual food yet. She has to be introduced to it slowly."  
"There is no need to be upset. It was so adorable, I took pictures." Snow was about to reach for her phone when Emma spoke again.

 

"You took pictures.... well then I guess that makes it ok and the pictures will help her stomach stop hurting to right?" Emma's cheeks were red and She was pissed.  
"Emma why are you so upset? It was just mashed potatoes. Im sure she will be ok in a few hours, besides she was reaching for them and Neal' s doctor told us when he was her age if he seemed interested in food to let him try it."

 

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. She was getting a headache from this woman.  
"I haven't started her on regular food yet. Breast milk and some bland baby food is all. I was going to slowly start introducing her next month. Just because she wants something does not mean she can have it and what worked for Neal may not be best for her, did you think about that?"  
"Well no....i thought it would be ok. I'm sorry Emma, really."

 

David came down the stairs then dressed for work. "Morning, ooo doughnuts. Are there any jelly filled?"  
Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. Of course he was oblivious to everything going on around him.  
"Yeah, look depending on how Hope feels later I may not be in tonight."  
"That's ok. I guess just text me and let me know something?"  
"Yeah I will." Emma started to gather stuff when David stopped her and began to help. Snow on the other hand was acting as though someone had stole her puppy and didn't speak.  
With everything in the car, Emma drove back to Regina's as fast and safely as she could. 

 

Henry was in the living room playing video games when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He knew from the sound it was the bug. He quickly put on some shoes and went outside to help Emma. She looked like she needed it to. He could hear Hope crying from inside the car.  
"Is she ok?"  
"No. She has an upset stomach."  
"How, all she eats is milk?"  
"Snow fucking White is how." Emma stormed in the house with the crying baby leaving Henry to get her stuff inside. Henry definitely had to remember that for later. With all the bags gathered, he made his way inside. Hope was still crying as he put stuff away and went to the nursery. Emma was holding the baby to her chest while rocking her in the chair. 

 

"So what did grandma do?" Henry asked from the doorway.  
"She let Neal feed her mashed potatoes. You know how much seasoning she puts in those?"  
"Yeah they are kinda salty. Is there any medicine you can give her?"  
"No. It's just a waiting game at this point. The only thing I can really do is keep her comfortable. Maybe some excersies to help with gas."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Could you hold her for a while? I want to be able to breast feed her when she gets hungry. It will help calm her down but, I had to much alcohol last night so I need to pump and dump." Not to mention her breasts were swollen and sore.  
"Ummm...do I want to know?"  
"It's exactly what it sounds like." Emma stood handing Hope over to him. She went to Henry with a little fuss, but he could tell she was in pain.

 

Henry took Emma's spot in the rocking chair and tried his best to lay Hope flat on his chest. He rubbed her back and spoke in an almost whisper, telling her she was going to be ok. He reached over for one of her blankets, covering the baby with it. Hope was still a little fussy and moved around alot trying to get comfortable. Henry hummed a random tune to try and sooth her and that's what he was doing when Emma came back.

 

"Is she sleeping?" Emma whispered.  
"No, she's awake." Hope looked up at Emma then and wanted to be held by her. Henry switched places with the blond.  
"I think I'm going to get dressed and go for a run. Unless you want me to stay?"  
"No, go ahead you can't really do anything."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah we'll be fine."  
"Ok, but I'll have my phone so call me if you need me." Without even thinking about it Henry leaned down and gave Emma a kiss. It was a small peck on the lips but it was still her lips. Both of them looked a little shocked at how normal the action was before Henry mumbled an appolige. He was just so use to freely kissing Regina it spilled out before he could stop it.

 

It was only when he left and Emma was alone did she really start to replay the events of the night before. She decided she wanted it to go further and knew she would have to go back on birth control before anything more happened. Emma also felt like more conversations needed to be had as well. Preferably sober the next time. Not that she had a problem with being drunk last night. However she felt a clear mind going forward would be best.


End file.
